


Hard Seven

by virtualpersonal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Shots, Fluff and Angst, Hot Sex, Humor, Lapdance, M/M, Sexy Times, Stripper Dean, Temporary Amnesia, Wincest - Freeform, hooker Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's memory is wiped and there are only three ways out of his new life as a pleasure giver at a bordello. Can Sam help him out of this mess? Mostly light/funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com)  
>  Story banner made using lovely manip by the ultra talented apieceofcake
> 
> Fic co-written with fetish

He should have known. Sam should have known Dean would speak up first and tell the damn genie that he'd do it, take the seven years of servitude to save them in that last hunt. Sure, they'd been in a tight spot, and it sure as hell didn't look like they were gonna get out of it, but then that genie had appeared and promised to save them in exchange for the seven year thing. Sam had opened his mouth, had been about to tell the damn thing that there was no way, no way in hell that they were going to do a deal with a supernatural something... those deals always went south for them, always. 

But then, Dean spoke up before Sam could say anything, before he could utter a damn syllable. Sam only had time to look over at him like he was nuts before Dean disappeared. Just like that, 'Poof' and he was gone, right along with the threat to their lives, leaving Sam there alone in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, alone and confused and totally pissed off. 

Wasn't it Dean who had said they needed to stop with the deals already? But then again, he should have known... Dean would do it, for him. To save him, without thought for himself, just like Dean always did, like he had done all their lives. Save Sam, protect Sam, take care of Sam. Sam huffed and shook his head as he walked back toward the Impala sitting a few yards off. It was about time that Dean let Sam worry about Sam for once. He was a big boy now. Although he appreciated the gesture, loved his brother for it and a thousand other reasons, he still wanted the damn shit to stop. He wasn't worth all this. Never had been. Never would be. 

*

Back at the motel, Sam had his laptop up, fingers flying across the keys as he looked up the type of genie that had appeared to them in hopes of finding out something that would lead him to Dean. It was nearly twelve hours later that Sam finally found something worthwhile and then actually found out the location of one such genie. Pulling to his feet, his jaw set, Sam didn't even bother to turn off his laptop, only grabbing his jacket and heading toward the door. He was going to find this sonovabitch and make it tell him where its brother was by God, or else the damn thing wouldn't see its next day! 

It was another twelve hours later when Sam got back into the Impala, sweat dripped from his brow, and covered his body, making his tee cling to his muscular frame. He'd had to torture and question the damn thing for hours, but finally, _finally_ , it had told him where he could find his brother. Sam drove, his foot, pressing hard on the accelerator, heart hammering in his chest, face set in determined lines, jaw clenched, muscle twitching, eyes narrowed. He was going to get his brother the hell outta that place and bring him back and he didn't care what the hell he had to do to make it happen.

* * *

[1 week later]

The gambling hall and bordello was nestled in the mountains and shrouded by a veil of magic. Only those seeking it out particularly could find it, and even they might at first be taken down roads with dead ends, and ones which lead elsewhere. It was Dean’s new home.

Dean had gone through the training and due to his competitive and driven nature, was already doing real well. Yeah, he couldn't remember shit past seven days ago, and yeah it burned him up that he was basically a slave, but there were three ways out of this, and he was gonna make sure he took the quickest one. 

He entered the bar area dressed only in silky black karate pants and wearing a bit of pencil liner around his eyes. He scanned the crowd, looking for someone who might be willing to spend a lot of money, his eyes lingering for one second on a tall man talking intently with the bar tender, and moving on. The guy’s clothes told Dean that he wouldn't get a lot of cash from that one. 

*

A week, it had taken Sam six more days to find this damned place even after having tortured the information out of the good for nothing genie, and now, no one seemed to be willing to help him. Either they clammed up as soon as he showed them Dean's picture, or ignored him from the get go. _Dammit all!_

*

Dean’s eyes met a woman's. She smiled at him, but he saw that her arm was around another 'associate's' waist. Lucky bastard, at least she was good looking and if the jewelry was real, she might be a spender. 

Looking back over the crowd, Dean’s gaze kept being drawn back to the tall man. He was probably a waste of time but Dean decided to take a chance. Three minutes wouldn't kill him or make him poorer.

Walking with the confidence of a hunter, and the cat-like grace infused into him by the magical training he’d received, he put his hand behind the man's back as he slid onto the stool next to him. "You look uptight and serious, but that can all change." Leaning in, he kissed him on the mouth, tonguing the seam of the man's mouth before pulling back to look into beautiful surprised greenish eyes. "First one's free, but there's more where it came from," he said in his low husky voice. "Buy me a drink?" 

Sam had looked over hearing the voice next to him, he knew that voice, would know it anywhere. _Dean!_ As he looked at him, Sam frowned a bit. He looked like a cross between a circus performer and a drag-queen, but he was alive and Sam had found him and that was all that mattered, he could rib him about looking like Batman and Robin's long lost cousin later. 

He was about to tell Dean that he was going to get him out of there, when suddenly Dean leaned in and pressed his lips against Sam's. Sam's eyes didn't close, but only opened wider as he looked at his brother, and wider still as his tongue moved across the seam of his lips. When Dean pulled back, Sam was too damn shocked to do much of anything other than stare at him for a few minutes, then it seemed that his voice wouldn't work as his mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. 

_Okay, Winchester, you've been kissed before. Well, not by my brother! Touche! Wasn't that bad of a kiss though. Oh my God! Shut up!_

Sam cleared his throat, "Dean?" he asked, voice an octave too high, brows raised in confusion.

"Got my name already, did ya?" He grinned thinking it had to be a referral. "Now how about that drink? Or... did you want to get down and dirty already?" To Dean, this one seemed the type who'd want to warm up first, but you never could tell. 

Sam blinked at him a minute, then reached out and grabbed Dean's bicep, "No drinks, no anything else, we're leaving, NOW." Sam told him, his jaw set in stubborn lines. Just let someone try to stop him from getting his brother out of there. He sure as hell wasn't in the mood for anyone's shit and Dean needed to stop being funny, because it just wasn't... funny.

"Sure." Dean got up, "Lap dance lounge is right down these stairs," he said, pulling away but taking the stranger's hand as he pulled him along. 

Sam's eyes widened as he half stumbled along behind his brother. "No, Dean, wait... I don't want a... Dean..." And then they were down the stairs and Sam was glaring at Dean. _Oh, you think you're so funny, don't you?_ He huffed softly and shook his head. 

"You're a first time customer so I'll need to see the cash or credit card before we get started." Feeling a bit of resistance, he turned suddenly, and placed the man's hand on his bare stomach. 

Sam started to pull his hand away from Dean's and tell him to cut the crap, t hat he knew who he was and why he was there, that this might be funny to him, but it wasn't funny to Sam. Not at all, but then his hand was dragged onto Dean's bare stomach and Sam found himself swallowing hard, his mouth suddenly going dry as he stood staring dumbfounded at his brother with wide eyes. 

"I'm worth every dime." Strange, Dean felt butterflies low in his belly, not something that was usual for him when he was looking for a target. 

Sam's mouth opened and closed a few times before he narrowed his eyes, "What's my name, Dean?" he asked him. This was it, moment of truth, Sam knew his brother and knew every single snarky comeback he would give to that question, so now all he had to do was wait for one, then he would know Dean was just being a jerk and drag his ass out of there before he had him doing anything else just to embarrass him … Sam didn't even want to _think_ about the possibilities there.

"Anything you want it to be, tall, dark and handsome." His answer was immediate, and he stepped closer, placing his arms around the man standing almost stiffly. "Never done this before, huh? Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," he promised, brushing his body up against the man's, "make you feel good, make you forget everything," he promised, reaching up to take the man's heavy jacket off.

Sam narrowed his eyes at him. Okay, so it wasn't one of the usual names he called him, still... Dean was acting way too much like he was enjoying making him uncomfortable, a totally Dean thing to do. "You _know_ I've never done this..." Sam hissed and stopped himself, pressing his lips together in a thin line, making a face and shrugging his jacket back on. "Cut it out! I know you always take care of me, now I'm gonna take care of you." He grabbed Dean by the arm and started pulling him up the stairs, intending to get him out of the nearest exit, "come on, we're leaving." 

As soon as they were upstairs, Dean shrugged out of his grip and started to walk back into the crowd. Sam grit his teeth, turning to watch him go. "Okay, fine! I'm just gonna leave you here then!" he called out and waited to see if Dean would turn and come back. When he didn't Sam huffed and walked back over to Dean, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around as he pulled his money clip out of his pocket, "Fine! You win! How much?" Sam snapped at him.

Several bulky men in suits started to head for them. Dean looked down at his shoulder and raised his hand to stop the men. "It's alright, we're fine. Just get the man a nice stiff drink," he said. Lowering his voice, he whispered his price. "Double that if you want me to take the pants off all the way." Curing his fingers around the man's belt, he tugged him close. "I'm worth it, don't you believe me?" Most customers had a hard time saying 'no' to a question like that. 

Sam frowned at him, as he looked through the small amount of bills he had, finally settling on a credit card and handing it to Dean. "I think the pants can stay where they are, thanks," he told him, clearing his throat and frowning harder at himself for the odd fluttering in his chest. 

_I can't believe I just bought a lap dance from my brother. Could be worse. How? Could’ve been Bobby. Well, that took care of any weird ass feelings I was having, thanks._

Dean looked at the card. "Can I call you Sam?" he asked, passing it to one of the suits, and taking Sam's hand in his, and the glass of scotch in the other as he pulled him back down the flight of the stairs to the private rooms. "No reason to be nervous, point is to relax." 

_Relax, he said. Uh-huh, sure. I'll relax, once we’re both in the car and I'm _not_ about to get a lap dance from my brother, and you have clothes on instead of running around looking like you're ready for bed and you've washed that damn raccoon mask off your face. THEN, I'll relax._

Dean said that he wanted Sam to relax, but what he really wanted was to get this man so damned wound up he'd buy another, and another lap dance from him, and it wasn't only because of the cash. He told himself it was because he looked so damned serious, almost reluctant, and he wanted to prove to himself he could change that. 

Kicking the door shut behind him, Dean put the glass down on the table next to the plush love seat. Turning, he hit the lights so they were soft and low, and music was piped in. "Let's get this off you," he said, once again helping Sam off with the jacket. 

Sam wasn't thrilled with the taking off his jacket, he'd of rather put another one on... maybe a snowmobile suit too while he was at it... knight armor? Something. 

"That's better." Smiling slightly, he peeled off the extra shirt Sam was wearing, making sure to run his hands over his chest. 

Okay, THAT wasn't helping _anything_! Sam frowned and looked down at Dean's hand as he ran it over his chest, the question of what the hell he was doing on the tip of Sam's tongue, though he bit it back. More than likely, Sam didn't want to know. 

The guy was built. Why the hell did someone who looked like Sam need to buy love? It would come out soon enough. Even the most normal looking guys would pop off with their strangest most kinky requests eventually.

Stepping back, he gestured to the sofa. "Sit near the edge," he said, then repositioned him to leave a little room between Sam's thigh and the arm of the sofa. "You doing alright?" Leaning down he kissed him lighty... not something that came with lap dances, but he wanted another taste. 

Sam quirked a brow as Dean made room between his thigh and the arm of the sofa. _Ever think I did that for a reason?_ Sam huffed softly and ran a hand through his hair. _Am I doing alright... is that a trick question?_ When Dean leaned down and kissed him again, Sam sucked in a breath, pulling his head back quickly. _Stop doing that!!_ He thought it, it was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't say it. Instead clenching his jaw and flexing his hands into tight fists. 

"Uh, can we just get this over with? I really just wanted to talk to you." Sam asked him, licking his lips nervously, glancing toward the closed door and back.

"If you're saying that, I must be doing something wrong." Bringing the drink to Sam's mouth, Dean waited for him to take a couple of sips, then set it down. "We have fifteen minutes. If you want to talk, talk during," he smirked as he straddled Sam, sitting on his knees and running his hands the rest of the way up and down Sam's thighs. With each pass, his hands moved just a little more toward Sam's inner thighs. 

Sam swallowed and looked down at Dean's hands, shifting uncomfortably. Yeah, okay, this definitely sucked and gave a new meaning to 'taking one for the team'. When this was over Dean was so dead.

Dean leaned in and brought his mouth down along Sam's throat, rubbing up and down his soft sensitive skin, blowing hot breaths along his skin. He could feel Sam tensing, the muscles of his legs tightening, and Sam pulling slightly back. "Don't think.... just feel," he whispered, wondering if maybe Sam was uncomfortable with his orientation, or was just experimenting. 

Sam's hands clenched into tighter fists, knuckles turning white as he stiffened, muscles tensing all over at the feel of Dean's mouth at his throat. He tried to pull back slightly, but then Dean was whispering into his ear, his breath warm breath fanning over the area and Sam had to close his eyes and grit his teeth. _Brother, he's your brother. Okay, better yet, he's a DUDE! You don't think I know that!? Not my fault that he found my..._ **spot** _. Yeah, well, ya better learn to UNspot it, fast._

Up and down he moved his mouth and hands, small motions, letting Sam get used to him, and fighting the need to kiss him on the mouth again. "You can touch me," he said, pulling back. Licking his lips, Dean suddenly slid his body all the way up Sam's thighs, bringing his groin into contact with Sam's belly and grinding his ass over the man's cock. He moved his hips in circles, bringing his face, his mouth close, so close to Sam's, never touching him, but never giving him any personal space at all... making sure he was aware of him in every sense and at every moment. 

Sam's eyes snapped open. _Touch you!? What the hell would I want to... Oh right..._ Sam cleared his throat, rolling his eyes slightly and forced himself to raise his hands putting them on Dean's shoulders. It wasn't an intimate gesture, it was pretty damn manly actually, kinda like you did if you were walking by one another and one had just said something that was meaningful or something, just a clasping of his shoulders, that was it. But hey, he was _touching_. 

Frowning, Sam licked his lips, "Uh, Dean, you shouldn't be... I mean, we're brothers. This should not be happening, I mean..." Sam cleared his throat, shifting again on the sofa, not liking the fact that his cock was stirring. Friction, movement, that's all it was. "Yeah, so, we should probably not..." Okay, any second here Dean was going to feel that he was getting a stiffy and he'd never hear the end of it. _Great..._ He sighed and raised a hand, pulling his head back farther, he ran it through his hair nervously, hazel eyes gazing into green. Sam swallowed and bit his lip. 

_Brothers._ So that was his kink. Dean knew what to do now, how to help him get his rocks off, or come so close he'd want to do this again. "That's right Sam," he gyrated against the hard body under him, working harder at arousing him. "I'm your older brother. At nights, when the house is quiet, I sneak into your room." Dean slipped his hands under Sam's tee shirt and started stroking and squeezing his abs, moving up slowly. "I get under your covers and I touch you, little brother. And I know it’s dirty and its bad, and that I'm corrupting you... I know you won't tell anyone because you love me, and I take advantage... I do it Sam, because I can't help myself." 

Sam started to sigh in relief only to tense once again, his eyes widening at the things Dean was saying. Fingertips dug into Dean's shoulders as Sam’s grip tightened, he shook his head, frowning. "No, you --"

Dean spoke near Sam's ear, his thumb stroking over Sam's flat male nipple, shifting his body, lifting up to place a knee between Sam's legs. This time when he leaned in, he used his thigh to work Sam's cock. "You're so sweet, so young, so tender... I want you so bad, I can't stop... I can't stop little brother, I need you. I shove your shorts down your ass. God your skin is so soft, so damn soft. I ask you for forgiveness, and I pull my own shorts down. I'm throbbing so hard now... you feel me?" 

Sam bit his lip, his words forgotten as his body responded to what Dean was doing, a low moan sounding deep in this throat before he could bite it back, eyes slowly closing as his head started to fall back. Sam's eyes popped open, his head jerking up as he looked at Dean and cleared his throat, tried to shift slightly and only managed to change the pressure against his now fully erect cock. He bit his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to leave him.

Pulling back, and rubbing the hard knot of his arousal against Sam's side, Dean said, "You make me hard like that." 

Sam looked into his brother's brilliant green eyes and wanted, wanted so bad to shake his head and tell him no, that he needed to stop, but nothing seemed to come out, even when his mouth worked to open and close, he just sat there, staring at him, fingertips still digging into his shoulders as Sam hung onto Dean for dear life.

Silence wasn't so bad. At least he wasn't fighting him anymore, and the way he gripped him told Dean that Sam wanted more. "I want to fuck you so bad, but I hear your soft voice asking what I'm doing. God... it hurts to stop, to slow down, but I do it for you." 

_No, you've never... no._ Dean cleaned his cuts and scrapes, made his dinner and helped him with his homework. Made sure he brushed his teeth and let him watch TV until he fell asleep. _That_ was what they did as kids, when Sam was innocent and this would have....No! But, nothing came out of his mouth, as he continued to sit there with wide eyes, gripping Dean's shoulders tightly and swallowing hard. 

Pulling up to his feet, Dean leaned in so Sam's face was against his abs. He moved around, rubbing his cock against Sam's throat and chest, moving back and forth, up and down, pulling him so he stayed close. "I whisper, 'its okay Sammy... I just need you.' Then I reach under you, touch you. You're so damned innocent, so damned young. You move your hips and call may name, you don't even know what you want." 

_Whoa! Whoa! Okay, now that's... what are you doing?_ Sam's eyes slowly closed as he bit his lip. This was wrong, this was _so_ damn wrong. So, why wasn't he stopping it? Why was he still sitting there at all? And why the hell was he getting so damn hard that his jeans felt like they were about to burst at the seams? 

Imagining the scene, Dean got harder. Raised up on his toes, he moved his cock over Sam's face... rubbing over his mouth, the thin silk pants barely a separation between them. Then he leaned forward more and slowly slid himself down the length of Sam's body, licking him over his shirt. Dean’s knees dropped to the ground, so he brought his mouth down lower, licking Sam's abs, and kissing his thighs over his jeans. "I start jacking you, slowly... I don't want to scare you. And you like that, don't you?" 

Sam jerked his head back, eyes opening as he stared up at Dean, head tilted back. _Okay, no. We are not doing that! I gotta draw that line somewhere and well..._   
A small whimper sounded in Sam's throat as he bit his lip, watching Dean. _Yeah, okay, maybe there's room for negotiations... apparently_

"Yes, you like it. A lot. But you're too shy to tell me," Dean smiled and stood, turning and this time sitting down on Sam with his back to him. He made sure to bounce on his cock, grinding as he leaned back, his face pressed into Sam's throat. "You start making noises. I feel a wetness through your shorts, and that's it... I can't take anymore. I tell you again I'm sorry, and then I push inside your hot tight ass. Oh God... oh God Sammy, I know it’s wrong, but I need it... I need it." 

Sam turned his head away, eyes closed, like he was trying to block it out, but all it did was give Dean better access to his neck. Sam swallowed hard and licked his lips before straight white teeth caught hold of the bottom one, sucking it into his mouth to silence the groan ready to spill out.

Dean kissed Sam's throat, nipped it, then laved his tongue over that spot at the base of his throat that was throbbing uncontrollably as Sam's pulse raced. "You're so tight around me. I say your name. Then you're coming in my hand and I start to fuck you. I try to be gentle, but you make it so hard... so hard Sammy."

Sam gasped, lips parting as his head tilted back. Hands now laying on the sofa, curled into tight fists. His cock pulsing and throbbing between his legs, but Sam tried to ignore it. Tried to think of something else, like severed heads and blood spraying, but it didn't help, all he could hear was his brother talking about fucking him. His breaths came quicker, chest rising and falling with each one. He bit his lip again, eyes squeezed closed, his expression… pained. 

Dean twisted around without leaving Sam's lap, suddenly hooking his legs up over Sam's shoulders with his feet pressing against the wall. He held onto one of Sam's broad shoulders, and placed one hand on Sam's knee behind him, using it to push himself close, rub his ass and cock against Sam from Sam's groin on up his chest each time he raised his hips. He repeated the motion a few times, loving how hard Sam was under him, knowing despite the utter silence, he was as excited as Dean. 

He let go of Sam's shoulder and grabbed his hand, putting it firmly over his groin. "This is what you do to your big brother. All the time. This is why I have to fuck you," he said, moving on him, grinding against him, eyes pleading with him to touch harder. A freebie like this... not something Dean gave to everyone. 

Sam's eyes opened, his head pulling up straight to look down into Dean's eyes, lips parted as he gasped in a breath, pressing his lips together. _"This is what you do to your big brother. All the time. This is why I have to fuck you,"_ the sentence played over and over in Sam's head. Dean didn't mean it, he couldn't mean it. But the proof was right there under his hand, wasn't it? Oh God... 

Sam's moved, squeezed Dean's arousal, as he watched his face. He licked his lips as he drew in a deep unsteady breath. "Re-" Sam's voice was too quiet, too raw sounding even to his own ears. He cleared his throat, "Really?" he asked him breathlessly.

"Really," Dean echoed, putting his hand over Sam's and giving himself one more squeeze. Holy hell, yeah... he liked it when he liked a client enough to really enjoy himself, and the reason you got to choose the client was that you had to be able to 'get it up.' But this, this went beyond just getting hard because he was turning on an attractive client. There was something special about this guy. 

Sam sat stunned for a few minutes, unable to do much more than stare at Dean. _Really. He'd said really. Well, you felt it didn't you? I was trying not to think about it. Liar. Shut up._

Business. Money. Trying to remind himself of his goals, Dean dropped back, all way down so his head was near the ground and he was holding himself up on his fingertips, as his legs climbed up the wall and he raised himself so his cock was lodged under Sam's chin. He made some fucking motions, rubbing himself, wishing he was in Sam's mouth. "Hold me around my stomach," he said. 

Sam blinked away his thoughts and reached out to do as Dean told him to without a second thought about it, just like always, it was Dean, he trusted him, he was his brother....

Once he had the support he needed, he ground and rubbed against Sam, using his entire body to pleasure him. The sound of Sam's heavier breaths told him what he needed to know. A few more slides against his body, and he pushed off the wall, backward somersaulting so his feet landed behind him and his face was now between Sam's legs. He kissed his thighs, moved his mouth over the bulge in his jeans, using his teeth to play with his zipper, then moving up higher. 

...and then Sam knew why he wanted him to do that. Sam's head fell back against the sofa, eyes closing as he bit his lip, breaths panting out. _Oh God, oh God... Deeeean..._ He wanted to thrust up against him, but he didn't. He wanted to reach out and pull him into his arms, on his lap and kiss him, but he didn't. Instead he tried to hold perfectly still as Dean teased his body, nearly driving him insane with need.

A soft tap on the door had Dean getting up. He sat on Sam one last time, kissed him... this time pushing his tongue inside the man's mouth, taking a little of what he wanted for himself, then getting completely off him. "Come in."  
Eyes closed, Sam had opened his mouth easily for Dean's probing tongue. But when Dean got up, Sam looked up at him like he'd just taken the prize out of the Lucky Charms box and not shared. 

A man in a suit returned the credit card, nodded and left the room.

"Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did," Dean said honestly to Sam. 

Sam blinked, "You - you mean that's it?" Shit! He hadn't even talked to Dean! Fuck! What the hell had he been thinkin'!? He'd been thinking with his downstairs brain is what he'd been doing. But, that wasn't the point, he still should have talked... before that. _Oh yeah, cause it was so easy to talk with your brother flashin' his shit in your face. If I had talked I wouldn't have noticed. Yeah, but then you might not have heard his confession. Oh.. right. Wait.. don't you belong in DEAN'S head? Nah... you're not thinkin' like Dean.. you haven't once thought about pie. Oh, right._

Sam shook his head, pushing the credit card back toward Dean, "I want another one."

"Awesome." Dean dropped the card on the table, hit the switch again and the lights went down. "Did you want to try the 'pants down'? I'll give you a discount because you're so freaking sexy," he said, running both hands through Sam's hair, touching his face, his jaw, then rubbing his thumb over his Sam's lower lip. "It’s only..." he leaned in to whisper the cost. 

Sam's eyes widened, before he narrowed them as he looked at Dean. "That''s highway robbery." he nodded, looking away and waved a hand, "Yeah, sure whatever." _I'll give you pants down. You bend to take off those tight ass things and I'll pin your ass and make you cut the crap and listen to me._ Sam looked at Dean and offered a tight smile, "Sounds good to me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good decision." Straddling Sam's thighs, he bent and started unbuttoning Sam's jeans. "You want more incest talk, or is there some other kink you'd rather explore, hmmm? Got a secret rape fantasy you'd like to get out of your system... whatever you want, I'm all yours."

Sam nearly _jumped_ out of his pants when Dean started to unfasten his jeans. Grabbing Dean's hands Sam opened his mouth to argue only to snap it closed again, eyes widening. "Kink? KINK!? You thought that was a...?" Sam ran a hand down his face. "Oh my God..."

 

Gripping Dean by the shoulders, Sam did one of the moves that their father had taught them and tackled Dean to the floor, pinning him there, distributing his weight so that there was no way Dean was going to toss him off or roll them over. Grabbing Dean's wrists to stop him from possibly going for his jeans again, Sam glared down into his face. "Now... you're gonna listen to me for the time that we're in here, got it?"

Dean's defensive moves were extremely good and he figured in another life he must have been a martial artist or something like that, but he was hella surprised to find that he couldn't budge. Well he could, if he played dirty. Lifting his hips, he made sure there was hard contact between his cock and Sam's. "Rape fantasy it is. Just remember, if you get too rough, they'll come toss your ass out... they're watching," he said.

Shifting gears, Dean changed his expression. "What... what do you want? Don't hurt me... Oh God, what is that?" He lifted up again, scraping his thigh against Sam’s cock. "Gun... you got a gun? I'll do anything, anything you want... tell me..." he licked his lips, then in a surprise move, raised his face up and licked Sam's. "Anything you want, just don't hurt me."

Sam pulled his head back, readjusting his hips so that their groins were _not_ touching, eyes narrowed on Dean, before he looked up searching for cameras. Looking down at his brother he quirked a brow, "Is that why you did ..," he jerked his head in the direction of the sofa as he pressed his lips together.

 

After a moment he lowered his head, mouth near Dean's ear, "Look Dean, I'm gonna get you outta here. I know what happened, I caught and tortured one of those bastards who did this to you, so I know all about it." He sighed, "It took me a whole fuckin' week to find you and now that I have, I'm not leaving without you. It's gonna be okay, you don't have to do this anymore. I'll - I'll just keep buying stuff from you so you don't have to..." he swallowed, trying to block out the thought, " _be with_ anyone else. Okay?" raising his head, he looked down into Dean's green eyes and bit his lip.

Dean listened, perplexed. What the hell was this guy talking about? "Ah... hero fantasy." If he could have snapped his fingers, he would have. "I get it, okay... you have to get off me or in thirty seconds, they'll be in here. Anyone who is thrown out, never gets back in. Would be a shame," he said, meaning it. "I'm not kidding."

 

Sam had started to think he wasn't getting through then Dean sounded more like Dean and Sam nodded, pulling slowly off of him, and offering him a hand up. "Sorry, I... just needed you to listen to me." Sam told him before, his gaze locking with Dean's for a moment as he stood. "Uh, I'm, uh sorry about that," Sam glanced at the sofa, "before." he cleared his throat and looked back, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, we need a plan."

"Sit back, relax, take another drink." Dean pushed him back and watched as he dropped down into the chair. "Drink." He waited until Sam picked up the glass, then punched a couple buttons on the wall, and the music changed. It was low and seductive, with a steady drum beat that sounded like a heart, and a chorus of low groans and moans. 

 

Sam frowned at Dean in confusion. This was NOT making a plan. And that music... it should probably be illegal.

Stepping close so that Sam's legs were between his, Dean ran his hands over his own body, his chest, his sided, his abs... then back to his sides, this time hooking his fingers into his waistband and lowering one side first, then the other. He teasingly leaned forward to let Sam look inside, then pulled back. "Put your hands on my ass." 

 

What the...? _My eyes! My eyes! Quick, I need a knife to gouge out my eyes! You're the one who looked down, stupid. Oh my God, I did! I looked down my brother's pants! I'm a freak! Oh shit! Oh God! Gee, genius, what gave you the first clue? Your aching erection earlier or the eye full off mini-Dean you just got?_ Sam did as Dean told him, as he stared at him in shock. _Oh, well,that's much better. Shut up!_

Warmth from Sam's palms seeped through the thin karate pants. Dean bit his lip as that heat spread to his groin, making his cock surge. Closing his eyes, he started to move, to dance over Sam, moving in and out, close, almost sitting on him, then rising and pressing his hardening cock against Sam's chest.. Reaching back, he found Sam's hands and pushed them inside his pants. Hot flesh against hot flesh. Dean couldn't wait to rub himself all over this mysterious, slightly kookie man. "Oh God, you feel so good. Such a big man," he leaned in and whispered hotly in his ear. "My hero. Savior. My tough guy."

 

Sam's body started to react to Dean's movements on him, his cock returning to fully erect in just a few moments, Sam's eyes closing as he licked his lips. He _so_ shouldn't be, _they_ shouldn't be, doing this. His head fell back against the chair, rolling slowly as he bit his lip. _Oh God, Dean..._ Sam's eyes popped open as he looked up at Dean once he had pushed his hands into Dean's pants. _You realize that you have your hands..... Yeah, I know! Shut up! Okay..._

 

Sam bit his lip to hold back any comment about Dean feeling good. He tried to tell himself it was manners that made that thought, those words spring to the tip of his tongue, but deep down, he knew better. B--? Sam frowned, and frowned harder, pulling his head back, confusion clear on his face as he looked at Dean. Sam shook his head, "No, that really does nothing for..." he nearly smiled, "My brother, YOU, would like that, but me?" Sam shook his head again, "Nah."

"Nothing, huh. Okay, we'll have to get more drastic... I'll get you there, don't worry." Lowering his head, Dean found that spot on Sam's throat that had made him react earlier. He kissed, and sucked, and teased that spot until he heard a real change in Sam's breathing and felt him squirming. "That's it, that's it... let yourself go," he whispered. 

 

Sam shook his head, "Not really. So, anyway, about this plan..." Sam barely heard Dean's remark about getting more drastic, and what he did hear had him pausing to frown in confusion. As Dean dipped his head, his mouth at Sam's throat, Sam lost all train of thought. Before long he was panting out his breaths, his cock hard and heavy between his legs, aching for attention. Sam's head fell back against the chair, lips parted before he licked them, only to part again as a whisper soft moan tore from his throat, his heart hammering in his chest, hands clenched into fists at his sides. _Oh God..._

After rubbing himself up and down Sam's body, Dean got up and turned, still straddling him, he wiggled his ass, half pulling his pants down and back up. He moved to the sound of the music, lowering and grinding his half naked ass against Sam's groin each time the moans punctuated the song. "How's that feel. Feel how hard you are against my ass?" He gripped Sam's hands and put them on either side of him, on his waistband. "Push it down, nice and easy. Get me naked, lover."

 

Sam sucked in a breath between his teeth as he lifted his head and looked down at his brother through heavy lidded eyes. As Dean moved his hands, Sam wanted to pull them away, he really did... or at least it was what he told himself, even as his fingertips dug into Dean's waist for a second before he started to push his pants down slowly, just like Dean told him. "Oh God..." the words were a tortured whisper torn from Sam's throat.

Dean swayed from side to side, allowing Sam to take his time, imagining how he must be feeling as more and more was revealed. When the pants were down far enough, he sat bare assed on his lap and brought Sam's hands forward. "Help me push them off." he said, gyrating as Sam did as he was told, then using his legs to push the pants down lower, and in the process really moving over Sam's body. He put one hand up over his head and hooked it behind Sam's, drawing him close. 

"I love how you feel under me. So big, so damned hard," he whispered, his mouth inches from Sam's. It was strange to have to fight the urge to kiss, usually he had no problem teasing, tempting with his mouth and pulling away. "Look at me... like what you see?" Pulling his head to the side he allowed Sam to see his cock in its very aroused state. "You did this to me."

 

Sam was already breathing hard, his breaths panting out as he fought to not react anymore than he already was. It was bad enough he had a raging hard - on, for _his brother_ , had helped undress, _his brother_ , and was letting _his brother_ do shit to him that _no brother_ should _ever_ do to another. Even if a fucking genie had cursed them into being Batman's drag-queen whore cousin... or maybe that was especially if... 

 

But, things just got worse as Dean kept talking, saying things that were meant to tease him, and leaning his mouth in so damn close that Sam could feel his breath on his lips. When Dean told him to look, automatically, he looked. Yeah, well, that was what Sam was telling himself was the reason he looked. It was a reflex action. They were partners, one said look, you looked. Now, Sam was biting his lip, a low moan tearing from his throat before he squeezed his eyes closed finally and slowly turned his head away, his face a mask of tortured pain. _Okay, this has to stop. Then stop looking. Yeah, I can sit here with my eyes closed and then Octo-Dean can have me wrapped up in seven of his eight arms before I can move out of the way. Yeah, good point. Open your eyes. Thank you._ Sam's eyes slowly opened as he looked back at Dean, releasing his bottom lip to lick them instead. 

Letting him look for another minute, Dean got up and turned. Kneeling on the floor between Sam's legs, he unbuttoned him and undid his zipper. "I can't pull you out, but I'll make damned sure you feel me," he promised, moving his mouth up Sam's inner thigh, over his burgeoning cock, and up the center of his body, climbing him in the process, and straddling him, his knees on the sofa, and his groin pressed up against Sam's chest. "Make me so horny."

 

Sam watched Dean move, his gaze following him as he knelt between his legs, a small whimper breaking from his throat as he bit his lip again. He didn't move to stop Dean as he unfastened his jeans even though Sam knew he should, even though some part of his mind was screaming at him about how wrong this was, that he needed to stop it for the both of them. Instead he just sat there, hands curled into fists, biting hard into his bottom lip until he tasted the coppery tang of his own blood.

 

Sam gasped in a breath as he looked at Dean, eyes pleading with him, for what exactly, well, Sam would swear with his dying breath it was for Dean to stop, but it didn't explain why he was thrusting his hips upward slightly now, his hands uncurling as he wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him in close. "I'm sorry..." Sam whispered, before leaning his head in and slanting his mouth over Dean's, his tongue darting out to fick at Dean's lips before pressing into his brother's mouth, moaning into the kiss as his tongue tangled with Dean's.

Kissing hadn't been in the plan, but he'd been wanting it so when Sam's mouth met his, Dean immediately allowed him access. Time stood still. No, no, no, this didn't happen to sex workers. He wasn't supposed to need this so bad, to enjoy it this much. He wasn't supposed to fall under the spell of a client Goddamit, it had to be the opposite way. And yet, as they kissed hard, Dean rocked against Sam, fucking up against his groin, writhing harder, faster, all pretense of teasing falling away.

 

Sam kissed his brother harder and with more passion than he'd ever kissed anyone before, his hands running all over his back, fingertips digging into his skin when he couldn't seem to pull him close enough as they thrust against one another, low moans breaking from Sam as they kissed only to be swallowed up in Dean's mouth.

By the time the music ended, Dean was close to coming. "Don't want to make a mess of you," he whispered, pulling up and staggering back, eyes locked on Sam. If he'd give anyone a free fuck, that was the one. "You're... you're something special," he said, meaning every word. He gave him a view of his ass as he slowly bent over to pick up his pants and got them on. He used the time to try to get his heart and breathing under control.

 

When Dean broke the kiss, his whispered words made little sense to Sam's lust fogged brain, until he watched Dean back away from him. Sam was swallowing hard then, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah... same here," he muttered, pressing his aching cock down with the heel of his hand quickly, while Dean was turned, and pulling his pants on. Sam huffed at Dean’s compliment, before looking down. He didn't _feel_ very special right then, he felt like an ass who had just done something horrible with his brother, when his brother was stuck in a bad position and couldn't say no.

A few moments later, Dean moved over to Sam, and pulled his waistband slightly away from his skin. "You're going to tip me?" If he wanted his money to stack up, he had to do this even though the dance may have given him more pleasure than Sam. He ran a hand through Sam's silky hair. "I'm worth a tip, you enjoyed yourself, hmm?"

 

Sam looked up at him, lips parted. Tip him? He had to buy his ass for the rest of the night, how the hell was he supposed to tip him with the small amount of dough he had? As it was, Sam wasn't so sure he had enough to cover the entire night, which was a problem. As Dean stroked his hair, Sam was hit with more feelings of guilt.

 

Looking up, Sam bit his lip. "Dean, I gotta buy you the rest of the night, you know we don't have that much money, dude." Sam all but whined, even as he dug into his pocket for his money clip, pulling out the few bills he had. He tossed them to Dean, "That's all I got man, the card is gonna have to cover the rest of the night. When that runs out," he shook his head, "I dunno what we're gonna do."

“Eighteen bucks?” Dean looked at Sam and let his waist band go when he didn't even tuck the bills in the way he should have. He silently collected the money off Sam’s lap, and when the guys in suits came, he nodded toward the credit card, which they immediately took. "Since you need to make your money stretch, you should go upstairs to watch the group dancers. Goodnight, Sam." He mustered a smile, but he wasn't at all happy as he turned and walked out. He'd given this guy everything he had... and more. And eighteen bucks... yeah, the clothes had been a dead giveaway but he was a sucker and when Sam had bought a second dance, he'd thought maybe he was loaded and discrete.

 

Sam looked at his brother in shock as he told him to go up stairs, wished him a good night and walked out. _What the...?_

Sam jumped to his feet and hurried out of the room after Dean. "Dean! Dean, wait!" Sam called to him, hurrying up behind him, grabbing his arm. "What the hell are you doing? I thought we..." he huffed and ran his free hand through his hair. "I thought you understood I was gonna buy you for the rest of the night so you don't need to be with," Sam's eyes scanned the place, before he leaned slightly closer to Dean, "these freaks," he finished, pulling back slightly. "Now, come on, I know there is more on that card than that, you're the one who got it for me. You said there was a hell of a lot more than two dances on there," he frowned, "even at these ridiculous prices."

Dean frowned, then pushed Sam up against a wall. When one of the suits came after them to return the card, he said without turning. "Charge a ten minute kissing session. Keep the card, he wants an open tab."

 

Sam gawked at Dean. "You're gonna charge me for kissing you!?" he looked from Dean to the guy in the suit and back in shock, before pressing his lips together and narrowing his eyes. "I breathed the same air as you too, doesn't _that_ cost something?" he spat angrily, unable to believe that Dean was charging him for _that_. It had been... well, goddammit, it wasn't part of the little show Dean was putting on in there. It was wrong, yeah, and Sam felt like shit about it, sure... sorta... but it was the real deal and now to have Dean charge him for it... Dean was damn lucky he didn't just leave his stupid ass here.

"Got it." Grinning at the pair, the suit walked away.

Putting a hand on the wall on either side of Sam's shoulders, Dean leaned in. "You wanted more time, I'm giving it to you. This is your kissing session, do you want it or not?"

 

Sam swallowed, raising his chin slightly. "Now?" he nodded, "Oh... yeah, alright. Yes, I do. I wanna talk."

"You're paying a helluvalot of money right now to 'just talk.'" As someone moved past them, he leaned in, making it look like they were kissing. Course the closeness had his gut clenching with anticipation for something that didn't come. "I don't know you. I know you think you know me, but I don't know you," Dean emphasized. "The mindwipe isn't a secret and it’s easy for you, for all clients to claim to know us." He meant the employees of the place, from sex workers, to waiters and to those who ran the gambling tables. "You don't think others have told me they knew me? They have. It's part of the fantasy or... I dunno." He moved his mouth over Sam's ear. "If you're for real... I'm sorry, I'm sorry I don't remember, and I'm sure we had great times together. But this is _now_. My life on the outside is over until I ‘pull a seven’. So go home, don't worry about me."

 

Sam shook his head slowly, "I can't leave you here, Dean. Sorry," he huffed, "You want money, fine, I'll make more money to pay for you, I'll get what you need, whatever you want, but I'm not going to let you do this with these people and I'm _not_ leaving you here." Sam’s jaw set in stubborn lines as his hazel locked with green.

"Jealous ex-lover?" Dean laughed and kissed the corner or Sam's mouth. "No, I don't believe that. You were too shy with me to have known me this well." The realization made him a little sad, but it was also a relief. He didn't want this man to be sad, sad for him. "Anyway, I'm not unhappy, no one is. And I get to pick my clients, believe me... I have a freak antenna and avoid them." He nodded. "You don't have enough money to get me out. Besides, doesn't really work that way, does it?" 

 

Sam hung his head as he shook it. "It all works in sevens," he raised his head and looked again into Dean's eyes, "Work off the $70K, seven years of servitude or seven times with someone who loves you." When the genie had told him that, he hadn’t really understood, but now he got it. He also had half a mind to go find Cassie and drag her back here to help get Dean out of here. Of course, knowing their luck she was married and never wanted to hear from a Winchester again.

 

Sam shook his head, "There has to be a way to get you out of here... maybe I didn't look hard enough, maybe..." Sam let loose with a frustrated yell as he banged his head back against the wall, looking up toward the ceiling. Looking back down at Dean, his head still tilted back Sam huffed, "You _never_ should have accepted the deal. I was gonna tell the damn thing no, but you had to say yes before I could get a word out." he looked away, "Just to take care of me like you always do." he muttered softly. That's when the answer came to him. It was awkward as hell, it was wrong as could be, but dammit Dean was always telling him to take one for the team and he knew, just _knew_ Dean would do the same for him. "Me. Use me, I love you, be with me seven times, Dean."

Dean laughed. "You know how many times I've heard that? Do it with me seven times and you're free? I learn fast," he said. "I'm getting out of here, seven _the hard way_ \- paying them cash. So far the fastest anyone paid their debt off is six years. I'm gonna do it in three." He squeezed Sam's biceps, "I don't think you're for real, but if I had to... if I could choose someone who loved me like that, I'd choose you."

 

Sam stood frowning at Dean. He wasn't making this any easier was he? _Well, can you blame him? You just offered to have sex with him! I... oh, shut up!_

Right, he was getting downright sappy. "You got two more minutes. Still wanna waste it with talking or..." Dean let his gaze drop to Sam's well defined lips. "... want some tongue action?"

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean a second before reaching for him and pulling him in against him, slanting his mouth over Dean's and kissing him hard, one hand threading through the short strands at the back of Dean's head, the other wrapped around him, pressing Dean in close.

Kissing it was. Dean found himself reacting to the press of Sam's body, hardening, aching for more. Moaning, he brought his hands off the wall, down to cup Sam's neck and head, holding him in place as he kissed him back. Fire raced through his veins, his blood pounded at his temples. Dean couldn't get enough. 

 

"Holy fuck," he looked into Sam's eyes, and brought his mouth down again, sweeping his tongue inside. He explored every corner of Sam's mouth, battling his tongue, stroking it, making love to it the way his body was burning to make love to Sam.

The sound of a man clearing his throat had Dean pulling back. Without turning, he said "add twenty percent tip." Gaze locked with Sam's, he dared him to contradict the amount to be added to the credit card charge.

 

Sam cleared his throat, breaths panting out, he glared at Dean, but nodded to the guy to add the tip. At this rate he was going to have to sleep in the Impala for the next six months.... or if Dean kept charging him for shit, he could just sell the damn car. That would fix him!

Smiling now, Dean put his hand on the side of Sam's face and kissed him one more time. "Thank you."

Taking his hand, he pulled him up the stairs and into the hustle bustle of the casino and the bars. "Buy me a drink." 

 

Sam frowned over at Dean, "Buy you a...!?" he huffed softly, "Fine. But don't go orderin' the most expensive thing on the menu!" he shook his head, mentally counting up what he'd spent against what was left on the card as he followed behind Dean to the bar.

They ordered a couple of beers and Dean lifted his bottle to his lips, then set it down. "What do you do for a living?" He looked him up and down. "You're fit. Got some callouses," he said, taking Sam's hand and turning it over on the bar and rubbing the pad of his thumb across his palm a few times. Bending suddenly, he kissed the center of his hand, dipping his tongue out to make a circle, then pulling up. "Body builder?" he asked.

Sam opened his mouth, first to tell Dean he _knew_ what he did for a living, then after he closed it, he opened it again to say one of the usual practiced lines about what he did for a living, one of the hundred lies they had perfected over the years that seemed totally believable to the average person, only to gasp in a breath, his body tensing as his gaze dropped to the hand that Dean had been been toying with. 

 

Sam cleared his throat when Dean pulled up, looking at him again and frowned slightly, shaking his head. "No. Not even close." he looked at Dean for a moment before he licked his lips, "I'm, I, uh kinda work in the family business," he nodded, "yeah, something my Dad started when we were kids," he shrugged a shoulder, frowning, as he stared unseeing down at the napkin, "my brother and me. He was four and I was six months. My Dad's, uh, business took him away a lot, so my brother took care of me. Did everything for me." He smiled slightly, blinking as he reached for his beer, "wouldn't of turned out half as well as I did without him." Hazel eyes met green, "He always takes care of me," Sam huffed, "even now."

"Incest kink," Dean touched his bottle to Sam's and took a drink. "You didn't answer my question, but that's alright. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." He looked down. "You know you're really cute when you smile like you did? Makes me wonder why you think you need to pay for it when you should be able to..." he gave a half shrug.

 

Sam narrowed his eyes, "I do NOT have an incest kink!" he huffed softly and shook his head.

 

Sam smiled and nodded, "Only when I smile 'like that', huh?" he raised his brows nodding as he looked down at the floor, "I'll have to keep that in mind." He raised his bottle again, pausing with it half way to his lips, "But, I dunno, Jess and Sarah and Madison didn't seem all that picky about _when_ I was cute." He grinned and took a drink. Lowering the bottle Sam shook his head, "I don't pay for it! God, Dean, why would you think...?" he realized the reason for that statement, "Oh," he shrugged, "yeah, but this is different. You're here."

That put a smug smile on Dean's face. 

They chatted for a while, with Dean telling him about the sorts of entertainment offered at the mansion. "I wish they'd let me play at the tables, but they don't. Believe me, if they did, I'd have my seventy grand in less time than it would take them to blink. Enough of that." He got up and stood directly behind Sam, pressing into his back and leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Do you think you want anything else from me tonight, or are we.... done?"

 

Sam frowned, "Yeah well, I'd play a game or two but you, I mean, my brother, always yells at me and tells me I have a shitty poker face." Sam gasped softly and turned on the stool, grabbing Dean's wrist, "No, you can't go!" Sam shook his head. "You have to stay here, with me."

"I gotta work." He looked into Sam's eyes, wishing he was a rich man. "I know you can't afford this. It's alright. Come back on payday, I'll be here," he promised, rubbing his mouth across Sam's. "I'll be counting the days, and that's not a load of bull." Kissing him quickly, he straightened.

 

"But, you can't -" Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, gritting his teeth.

"Lady at the end of the bar is looking for someone blond and hot," the bar tender offered.

Sighing, Dean looked over to see if he might be interested.

 

"No! Hell no!" Sam looked at Dean with angry eyes, "How much is it for all night?" Sam asked him.

 

"What?" Was he jealous? "You can't afford me," he said. Stubborn eyes stared at him, demanding an answer. Sighing again, Dean whispered the outrageous figure in Sam's ear. " _Plus tip._ "

The bar tender laughed. "Only the high rollers go for the all nighter."

"No one was talking to you," Dean said, shooting him a look.

When he saw Sam opening his mouth to speak, Dean added, "no one gets to buy all nighters straight off the floor tonight, though. We're having an auction for that in a couple of hours." He hadn't thought Sam would buy him for that price anyway, but this additional information would make it easier and less embarrassing for Sam to bow out of blowing all his money on him.

 

Sam nodded, "Okay, so I'll go to that then, in the meantime, I'll buy something else from you while we wait. What about," Sam looked down trying to think of something _non_ sexual that they sold. "A massage," Sam suggested as he looked back up, nodding. "I'd like a massage."

"Really? You're going to the auction? Sam, the price I told you... it'll be more than that." Why he was trying to protect him from overspending, Dean didn't know. "Aright." Moving away, he let Sam get up and lead him all the way across the casino to another set of stairs. They went down, and were faced with lots of small rooms lining a hall. Soft groans and moans filled the air. "This way."

 

Sam frowned as he walked, looking around. This didn't _sound_ like any massage place he'd ever heard of... unless those were just really fuckin' good massages.

Dean pulled him into a candle lit room. "Can't wait to get my hands all over you." Sam had already tossed his jacket off. Dean started to undress Sam, pulling his shirt off. He started to work on Sam's belt buckle, "I think you'll enjoy this just as much as the lap dance." 

 

Yeah, okay, the candles made sense. He'd heard of that. It was that a Chinese thing, aroma therapy and all that. Okay, this was better. Sa, didn't flinch when Dean helped him get his shirt off either as that was something he was kind of figuring on, after all, they had massaged each others’ sore backs before after particularly nasty hunts, so okay, this all made perfect sense. But, Dean's comment along with him reaching for and starting to undo his belt, had Sam taking a step back.

 

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a second here, I said a massage. You know, like we, I mean, like my brother and I give each other after, uh, long days working at really bad jobs." Sam shook his head, "There has never been one time that we ever removed our pants... or at least not our boxers." He narrowed his eyes at Dean, waiting for an explanation.

Dean rubbed his eyes. "You're not at home. You're in a _bordello_. Now man up and let me take 'em down. Nothing I haven't _felt_ before," he grinned. Was this guy going to be shy at first with every new service he bought? It was kind of cute, but odd when he thought about how much he'd been into that kiss. "Pants off," he whispered, eyes locked with Sam's as he reached out and started undoing his pants again.

Sam huffed as he reached for his belt and button of his jeans. "I am _so_ going to Hell for this," he muttered half under his breath, as he shook his head, looking down. 

 

Once his belt and jeans were unfastened, Sam pushed them down, but left his boxers up. Toeing off his boots, he stepped out of his jeans and removed his socks, then pulled to his full height, eyes narrowed on Dean. "Where do you want me?"

"On my lap," he chuckled. "Get on the bed, face down... and ah, just for a minute on your hands and knees." Stepping aside, he let Sam follow his instruction, and before Sam lowered himself completely onto the narrow bed, he pulled his shorts clear down to his ankles. As he whipped them off his feet, Dean's gaze traveled up to Sam's ass. "Nothing to be ashamed of." Hell, the word 'perfect' was too weak to describe those firm globes.

_Not ashamed... I'm just not use to having my brother check out my ass. That's the understatement of the century. This is worse than walking in on him and the twins. Yeah, but I doubt gouging your eyes out is gonna help with this... I could gouge his out.... it's DEAN, he'd remember just to taunt me later. Yeah... dammit._

 

"Relax. Arms stretched out." Squirting some vanilla scented massage oil into his palms, Dean placed his hand on Sam's back at the exact time someone moaned 'I'm coming." He felt Sam tense and whispered close to his ear, "relax... trust me."

 

_Why do I suddenly feel like I'm being trip searched at the airport? Nah, that would be less embarrassing. At least that wouldn't be MY BROTHER!_

 

For ten minutes, Dean gave Sam a standard massage, finding his tense spots, working them out. Feeling him slowly relax. Turning away, he got some flat heated stones and used them on Sam's back to further relax him, but left them on his shoulders and part way down his spine. "Don't move, or they'll fall off he said.

 

Sam had started to relax... a lot, during the massage, as was normal . It was why Dean had made the rule that when they did this after a hard hunt, Dean got his massage first, cause Sam always fell asleep after his. "Uh-uh, not moving," he muttered softly, eyes closed. 

He started to stroke Sam's lower back, each time moving a little lower, until his hands were on Sam's ass... stroking, petting, touching him sensuously, and moving close to his erotic zones. His fingers sometimes dipped down into the cleft of his ass, just slightly, then over and down under his ass. 

 

Sam started to frown slightly with each lower pass of Dean's hands. _He goes any lower, he's gonna give new meaning to the term 'family affair'. Yeah, well, maybe he isn't paying attention. Yeah, right, it's Dean. Good point._

 

"Relax," Dean said again, as he used a finger to find that spot between Sam's sack and hole, and massaged it ever so slowly. 

 

Licking his lips, Sam opened his mouth to say something about Dean watching where his hands were going, when his hands dipped into areas that _no_ males hands, especially his brother's, needed to be going... ever. At least not until he was over 40 and at the doctors office. Sam tensed, "Hey," he started only to have Dean tell him to relax. Relax he says... _Your finger is near my ass hole and under my ass and you want me to relax, are you insane!? Did that genie bash you in the head with something?_

 

Sam sucked in a startled breath, eyes wide and started to push up with his hands. No, no way. This had to stop. "Dean, don't. We shouldn't. That's not..."

"Please don't move, the stones," Dean reminded him. "Just close your eyes and enjoy it... price you paid, it would be highway robbery if you got a standard massage," he said, using Sam's own words against him. "Don't be shy. Room's dark, I can't see anything," he said, lowering his head to take a better look at Sam's balls to see his skin tightening up. He touched and played with him, until he got a single satisfying sound from Sam and let his own breath out.

 

Stones!? Screw your damn stones! _Oh now there's a contradiction in terms. Oh shut up!_ Sam panted out his breaths, wanting to just roll over, though he had frozen where he was when Dean told him not to move. _Oh well, the room’s dark, why didn't you say that, that makes being manhandled by your brother all better._ Sam rolled his eyes. _As if!_ But, his body didn't care that it was Dean, that they were related, as he started to respond to his touch, growing slowly hard as he lay there with Dean touching and playing with him. Sam's head crashed back down against the pillows and he felt one of Dean's precious stones slide off his back, but he didn't care. His eyes were squeezed tightly closed as he bit his lip. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God...No, I don't like this, nope, not at all, nope. Uh-huh... that's funny you sure seem... SHUT UP!_ A low long moan tore from Sam's throat as he turned his head, lips parting to pant out his breaths.

Dean had been affected when he gave the guy those lap dances, and it was worse now. Not that he was complaining, it was better to enjoy your work. He blew on Sam's ass, a couple breaths, then he started to kiss every inch of his skin. Sometimes he opened his mouth and pulsed his tongue against Sam's flesh. His hands started to stroke down Sam's thighs, then moved up to pull his cheeks apart. He dipped his head low and licked upward from Sam's ass to his hole. "Did you want penetration?"

 

Sam gasped in a ragged breath, his skin felt ultra sensitized. Every touch, every breath, the very air in the room seemed like it sent pleasure pulsing through Sam's system. He turned his head on the pillow, biting down hard on his lip, trying to let the pain of that distract him from the pleasure of what Dean was doing, but t wasn't working. He wanted to fuck against the bed, to just thrust his hips against it and cum like there was no tomorrow. His cock was hard and aching, and his body felt like it was on fire. _He drugged me. Had to have. I DO NOT respond sexually to my brother! Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. Maybe you and Dean should buy yourselves a house in the woods of West Virginia. Shut up, dammit!_

 

Sam sucked in a ragged breath, passion glazed eyes opening to stare at the wall. A question. Dean had asked him a question. Sam slowly released the pressure he had been applying on his bottom lip with his teeth. Licking his lips, his breaths panting out, he shook his head, "I don't think that would be.... no." a moan tore from his throat before he could bite it back, and Sam screwed his eyes closed again. _Just hurry up and get this over with._

"You sure?" Dean pressed his tongue between Sam's tight cheeks, stroking his hole one more time then lifted his head. Seeing Sam's ass cheeks were all clenched, he grinned and moved down his body and gave his legs a proper massage. Slowly, he felt Sam relaxing again, though from the way his body was lifting up and down, he hadn't really gotten his breathing under full control, which was as it was meant to be.

 

Sam nodded, as he grit his teeth, hands gripping the bed under him tightly. God, he should have just asked to be choked half to death. That he could handle, that he knew how to deal with. This, this was something Sam hadn't encountered before... at least not with his brother. _Stop, just stop, okay. Just find somewhere else to, to torture the fuck outta me at. Oh now there is an interesting choice of words. Didn't I tell you to shut up? Yeah, but Dean's not in his right mind to say it, so someone had to._

He reached Sam's feet and applied more massage oil, rubbing and squeezing and separating his toes. "Toe sucking is extra, but I'll toss this in for free," he said, kissing Sam's soles, then the tops of his feet. "Feels amazing, hmmm?" Pulling away from the foot of the bed, he moved to the middle, held a privacy towel up over the center of Sam's body. "Turn over now."

 

 _Suck my WHAT?_ Sam was about to lift up off the bed again, when Dean pressed a kiss against the sole of his foot, then the tops. Sam sighed softly and relaxed a bit. Feet. Okay, I can handle feet, Nothing sexy about feet. _Oh I dunno Jess used to... SHUT. UP. ! Alright, alright, geesh... touchy._

 

Sam's eyes widened, before he let out a slightly pained sounding groan and scoffed. "Uh, I'd rather not at the moment, if you could gimme a second..." he cleared his throat, moving one hand under himself, his ass arching into the air slightly as he adjusted his rock hard cock under himself.

"Don't be shy," Dean reminded him, but gave him time until he finally turned over. "Close your eyes." He dropped the towel down. 

A moment later, he started to caress Sam's face, tracing his strong jaw line, rubbing his thumbs under his cheek bones, finding pressure points around his eyes, over his brows. He touched and touched, and moved his hand over the shells of Sam's ears, rubbing them, then squeezing his ear lobes, smiling when Sam's lips parted. "Like that,huh. You'll like this better."

 

Sam had closed his eyes as Dean told him and even started to relax into what he was doing. He'd never had his face massaged, not really, and it felt good, damn good. When his hands went to his ears, Sam's lips parted as his knuckles grazed his neck, fingers toying with the sensitive flesh of his lobes.

 

 _Better? Huh?_ Sam tensed slightly. Why was it whenever Dean said that Sam knew to expect something kinky that was definitely NOT going to relax him. _Uh maybe cause that's his job right now. You know, you're not helping. Never claimed to._

Dipping his head down, Dean kissed Sam's lower lip first, then his upper one. His tongue darted out to taste but only because he couldn't help himself. A masseuse shouldn't moan, but he did as he pushed his tongue all the way inside and stroked every inch of the inside of Sam's mouth. 

 

Kissing. It was wrong, and Sam shouldn't do it. Not with his brother, but it was something he could handle, something he liked, enjoyed and it wasn't as bad, as _wrong_ as the other stuff Dean was trying to do to him. Sam melted into the kiss, giving as good as he got, running his tongue along the interior of Dean's mouth, tangling with Dean's. 

 

When Dean pulled up, he was a bit out of breath. Wiping the pad of his thumb over Sam's lips, he went to work on his throat. Oh yeah, this was Sam's SPOT.

 

Sam's eyes fluttered open slightly, as he gazed up at him under his lashes. As Dean's hands went to his throat, Sam closed his eyes, neck arching as a low moan tumbled from his parted lips. _Uh, hello, BROTHER! I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Leave a message and I'll get back with you. You ass! I'm apparently going to hell anyway._ Another moan broke from Sam's throat as Dean's continued to touch his neck, throat, this time with his mouth, and probably longer than he would have had it not been so obvious that this was Sam's pleasure spot, but at the moment, Sam really didn't care.

"You're so soft here... God Sam," Dean continued to kiss, and lick and suck for far longer than he intended. Each of the sounds that Sam made had him fighting to maintain his control. His cock had quickly gone from hard to rock hard and he could barely think with the that ache pulsing between his legs. "Taste so good. Makes me want to climb on top of you and..."

 

 _And? You don't want him to finish that thought. I don't? No. Trust me, you don't._ Sam's breaths were panting out as Dean pulled his head away from his neck. Swallowing hard, he lowered his head, watching him.

Dean dropped a single kiss over Sam's chest and started to massage him again. Only he gave a lot of attention to Sam's nipples, watching them pebble, flicking his thumb over them. He moved his hands over Sam's sides, tracing the ridges of his well formed muscles. "Must work out a lot," he said. "You could be a model, and I'm not just saying that."

 

Sam closed his eyes to the sensations Dean was continuing to stir inside of him. His chest rising an falling with each breath he took. "Hmm?" Sam asked breathlessly, "No, not work out exactly, the job..." Sam panted, biting his lip as his head rolled on the pillow.

By the time he reached Sam's abs, images of getting on top of him, making him admit he liked what was happening, were torturing Dean's mind. He was well aware that Sam was fighting to keep his sanity, same as Dean was, but Sam had no fucking reason to. "Here... you'll like this. _Penetration,_ " he said thickly, kissing along Sam's abs, then dipping his tongue inside his navel.

 

Sam's eyes widened, "Wha!? Pene-" Sam raised up slightly, head coming off the pillow, "No, no penetration!" When Dean's tongue dipped into his belly button, Sam nearly sighed in relief, dropping back down, head rolling as his cock throbbed, the towel Dean had placed over his waist tenting drastically.

Dean held him down and kept laving at his navel until he finally stopped trying to move. When he lifted his head, he smiled and ran his hand over the now tenting towel. "Not yet. We leave the best for last," he said, quickly moving down to Sam's thighs.

He squeezed and stroked Sam's powerful thighs, kneading flesh and muscle. Then he moved down his leg, all the way to his feet. Moving around the bed, he took Sam's arm, placed it flat on the bed and massaged it, watching as Sam's breathing became more even. He paid special attention to Sam's hand, whispering about how strong it was, how nice and long is fingers were. Then he put Sam's palm onto his own face, and brought it down his chest, before gently placing it back on the bed and moving on to his other arm.

 

Sam had managed to get his breathing back under control, and was starting to relax again. Okay, he could do this, this was alright. This wasn't bad. It was a bit more racey than he would normally do with his _brother_ , but hey, at least Dean was stopping with the penetration comments and the touching him in places that he most _definitely_ shouldn't be.

When he was done, Dean put his hands on Sam's thighs and started pushing the towel up, revealing Sam a little at a time. "Still hard. Good." He cleared his throat and ran his hand over Sam's thick shaft, closing his fingers around it. "Time for your ‘happy ending’. Do you want me sitting on you or standing here?"

 

 _Uh, hate to bother you, but you feel that draft? That would be the towel being pushed up. No, it couldn't be, Dean wouldn't... No, _Dean_ wouldn't, but the side-show geisha doll version of Dean would._ Sam's eyes popped open, just in time for Dean's hand to wrap around his cock. Sam's entire body jerked, muscles tensing, his cock twitching and pulsing in Dean's hand. "No," Sam pulled up to almost sitting, as he shook his head, "No, we can't do this," he told him, eyes wide. "You're my brother, dammit!" So much for playing into this little mind warp thing Dean had going. There was a line and they had just crossed it.

"You don't want me to..." crestfallen, Dean let him go. "I'll get someone else then. I'll send a whole line up in and you can pick who you _like_." His voice was husky, emotion-filled, and he didn't know why the fuck that was so. 

Sam scrambled up and reached out and grabbing hold of Dean's wrist. "No! I don't want anyone else, I want you... I mean..." he licked his lips and huffed, looking away. Looking back at him, Sam narrowed his eyes, "Do you have a brother, Dean? Hmm? I can't _do_ that with you because... because dammit, you're..." _Okay, he doesn't remember, be careful here..._ "because you remind me of him. It's not that I don't want you, I... I don't want to be _that_ guy, the one that lets his brother get him off, ya know?"

He shook his head. "Didn't seem to be a problem when we were lap dancing, you liked hearing about him." He licked his lips, "it's fine, you don't have to explain."

Someone from another room climaxed with a load groan, and Dean's head hung. Yeah he'd failed for the first time. "I'll get you someone with dark hair, dark eyes, alright... just hang tight." He didn't look at Sam, didn't know if he was only upset because of his failure or... yeah, there was more. He'd looked forward to this, and wanted to see Sam's face, wanted him to come for him... because of him. 

Sam's eyes widened slightly at the description Dean gave. If he didn't remember him, didn't know they were brother's how in the hell had he just described Sam's exact 'type'?... in a woman, of course. Sam grit his teeth and tugged Dean's wrist he still held, pulling him back as Sam moved to stand before him, his nudity forgotten in that moment as he leaned in and slanted his mouth over Dean's, kissing him hard, holding him so tightly there was nowhere that they weren't touching. When Sam pulled his head back slightly to look into his brother's green eyes he shook his head. "Don't walk out that door. No one else. Just _you_. Please."

Dean's breaths came out hard and quick. He was confused, didn't know what to think as he stared at Sam, cocking his head. "You sure?" His heart was beating so hard, he could hear it in his own ears and he had no explanation. He'd done this so many times, what the hell... why was Sam different? Gripping his hips, he pushed him to the bed. "You can sit if you prefer," he offered.

Once Sam was sitting with his long legs dangling but almost touching the floor, Dean closed his fingers around Sam's shaft. The way Sam's nostrils flared at his touch sent blood surging straight to Dean's cock. "Relax." He started to jack him, slowly, lovingly, staring into his eyes, watching as Sam's eyes glazed over... darkened. 

 

Sam's body tensed as Dean wrapped his hand around him again, but he tried to hide it. Only his face seemed to show that it affected him and much to Sam's horror, it wasn't in a bad way. No, on the contrary Dean's touch was making him impossibly harder. He tried to ignore it, staring back into his brother's eyes, but his body responded without his permission. 

 

Switching hands, he oiled Sam up, his fist gliding up and down more smoothly now, and more rapidly. Not part of the treatment, but he didn't care, he leaned in and started to kiss Sam's throat, that spot... that magic spot.

 

Sam's head tilted back as Dean leaned in and started to kiss this throat, lips parting as low moans and soft groans left him, his hips starting to thrust his cock into Dean's fisted hand. His breaths panted, chest rising and falling with each and somewhere in Sam's mind he kept telling himself he had to fight this, it was his brother, dammit all. A soft whimper escaped him as Sam bit down on his lip, eyes rolling under closed lids. "Oh God..."

Dean didn't relent. He squeezed and slid his hand up, his motions growing faster, matching the telling thrusts coming from Sam. God, he smelled so good, tasted so good, felt so good in his hand. His reactions, so honest... do damned perfect. Dean was so fucking close to moving and gripping Sam's knee between his thighs and humping him, it was ridiculous. Intense desire like this belonged to the client, not to him. But there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it, so he put all his energy into giving Sam what Sam needed.

 

God, it felt so good, but Sam continued to fight against his body, fight against the urge to cum to give himself what he hungered for. _Fight it, you have to fight it. I AM fighting it. Well, you're doing a piss poor job of it. Try harder. I'm doing the best I can!_ Sam drew in a shakey breath as he fought to maintain some control over himself. But it wasn't working, not even a little bit, not anymore. Heat pooled low in his belly, his balls drawing up impossibly tight.

He felt Sam's body tense, and knew he was about to come. "Yeah baby, come for me. Please," he muttered against his throat, pulling back to look into his face.

 

Oh God, no! No! No! Sam's eyes snapped open, passion glazed and full of regret, sorrow, a plea for forgiveness clear in their hazel depths. "I'm so sorry, Dean, I can't.." he squeezed his eyes closed, his hips bucking, a groan breaking from deep in his throat, "I can't stop it anymore!" Sam nearly screamed as his hands rose to grab hold of Dean, fingertips digging into his bare skin as Sam grit his teeth, his hips thrusting a few more times and then he was cumming, spilling hot spunk onto his brother's fisted hand. "Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...." the words were panted out of him as he came hard, muscles tense, face a deep shade of crimson, his neck arched back.

"I gotcha... I gotcha Sammy," Dean held him close, like a lover, not like a client. Closed his eyes as he felt the last shudders rippling through Sam, felt Sam's fingers slowly relax and release him. "Nothing to be sorry about. It was beautiful. Like you. You're beautiful." He kissed him, and looked into his embarrassed face. "I wish... I wish you did love me. We'd be three times away from freedom, and I'd get to keep you." He brushed Sam's hair out of his eyes. "I think I'd like that. I think I'd like it a lot."

Sam looked down at the floor, still embarrassed and horrified that he'd just let his brother jack him off. He huffed softly, "You say that now..." yeah, if Dean remembered _any_ of this later, he'd likely get his ass kicked, which, as he thought about it, was nothing more than he deserved.

 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and laid his head against his stomach. "Three more times, huh?" he sighed and drew in a deep breath. "Never ever tell me again that I need to take one for the team." he grumbled, before pulling his head up and looking up at Dean. "What else can you sell me that won't make me have to sell your, I mean, _my_ car?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not worth...?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam smiled, "My brother would **kill** me if I sold that car. You would have to come to my funeral... but I don't think you'd be around for it." That thought made Sam frown. This was just getting too friggin' weird. How the hell was it that he felt like he was getting feelings for the guy who he was with, that was really his brother, but not, and missing the fact that if his brother killed him, he, the non-Dean, wouldn't be able to be there because Dean-Dean would be? Okay, this was nuts. Starting with the fact that this was a guy and quickly declining thereafter.

 

Sam sighed and shook his head as he pressed his lips together. "I have a secret stash I plan to dip into for the auction, but I was hoping to stick with the one card before that, so, what do you have that won't break me," he glanced down at his cock, then back up at his brother, his cheeks stained a soft scarlet, "or _break me_?"

"I'd never break you. You're not feeling any pain now," Dean corrected him. "Offer lots of things. Blow jobs but..." he looked down and didn't think Sam needed one right now. 

 

Sam's gaze followed Dean's to his flaccid cock and Sam cleaned his throat wishing that the towel wasn't somewhere on the floor right about now as he lifted his gaze back to Dean's face and shook his head.

 

"Body shots." Dean told him the price and noted the way Sam’s eyes widened. "Hey, a body shot from me comes with a lot of tongue action, I'm pretty damned talented. Or you can give one to me," he shrugged. Then he listed a couple of other things, and took a breath. "Or you could buy me to fuck you. I'd like that," he said, a husky note entering his voice. "I really, really would like that." When he leaned in to give him the price, he rubbed his erection against Sam's thigh to prove his point.

 

Sam licked his lips and shifted uncomfortably as he looked down at the floor for a moment. Looking back at Dean, he shook his head. "I told you, I don't pay for sex," he huffed and rolled his eyes at the look on Dean's face, "this is different, it's you, and... " he pressed his lips together, "well, it's just different!" The word 'jerk' was on the tip of Sam's tongue, but he didn't think _this_ Dean would understand that they always fucked with one another with the words 'bitch' and 'jerk'. Yeah, okay, bad choice of wordage, AGAIN, but the point was still there. 

 

"And I know you _think_ you want me," Sam moved his leg slightly away from Dean as he shook his head, "but I've never been with a guy before, I might not be any good at it, so then _your_ whole fantasy would be blown away." Sam nodded, "Better to just daydream about it," he offered a small smile, "When I buy you at the auction later, you'll have all night to do whatever you want to. It doesn't matter to me, as long as you aren't out here and I know you're safe and with me," he told him softly, gazing up into his brother's brilliant green eyes.

 

Dean held his gaze, knowing it wouldn’t happen, but wishing they would have all night together. And even if they did, would a client REALLY let him choose what to do? After paying all that cash? Even someone who seemed as giving and naïve as Sam?

 

"Well, how about I buy two of those body shot things off of you. One for me and one for you." Sam glanced at his watch, "Shouldn't the auction start about the time we finish those?" Sam asked biting his lip. 

 

* * * 

 

Sam was not prepared for exactly _what_ a 'body shot' entailed apparently, and he sure as hell hadn't thought they would be _this_ sexual. When they left the massage room, Dean had suggested that Sam leave off his tee and just wear his button up shirt and now, he knew why as Dean unbuttoned it and started to put whipped cream at strategic places on his chest and down his stomach, even as Sam protested the act. "Dude, really!" Sam hissed quietly, but loud enough for Dean to hear as he looked around the full bar and surrounding areas, then back at Dean. "Is this _really_ necessary?" 

 

Sam huffed as Dean continued on, and then when he was asked to unfasten his jeans and pull the front down slightly so Dean could tuck the test tube of liquor in the front, Sam nearly had a heart attack. _.... the hell!?_ But, he did it... begrudgingly, he still did as Dean asked him.

 

Sam glared, "I am _so_ getting you back for this later, Dean. I swear to God, I will," he told him through clenched teeth. "You keep that in mind through this little fiasco of yours, whatever you do to me, I am doing back to you, only twice as bad." Sam jutted his chin up slightly, a determined look in his eye, "that's a promise."

"Can't wait," Dean grinned at the thought, laughing with other people who'd basically surrounded the table that Sam was half laying on. He was braced up on his elbows, so he could see everything, and those surrounding them were tossing out ideas and cracking jokes. Dean barely noticed them, he was too focused on his shy client.

Dean was just sliding his hand up the unmarked area of Sam's stomach when the bar tender tapped him on the shoulder. "What."

 

Sam's face had probably turned every shade of red. This would have been awkward enough had it just been him and Dean, _his brother_ , but the group that had surrounded them were making it just that much worse, especially with their ever so helpful ideas.

 

Sam's attention went to the bartender as he tapped Dean on the shoulder, frowning slightly.

"Let Mack take over, woman in red wants you." Dean turned his head. "Oh... _her_."

 

Sam shook his head at that. No way. No dude other than Dean was coming anywhere near him. No way, not happening.

"Come on, you know..."

"Nah, he's mine." Dean dragged his gaze away.

 

Sam started to feel a little better about it after Dean claimed him as his and didn't take off after whatever woman they were talking about.

"Well at least go to her after, you know you can't afford to pass up thousand dollar tips."

 

Sam swallowed and looked from the guy to Dean. _Don't go, don't go, don't go. You can't leave me here._

Dean just nodded, but wasn't really listening. "Move out of the way," he put his arms wide to make space for himself and then he climbed on the table, arms and legs straddling Sam's body.

Sam dropped back against the table gazing up at his brother and licked his lips. "Remember, twice as bad." Sam told him softly, though loud enough he would hear it, but not likely anyone else. Sam swallowed nervously, waiting for what came next.

"I'm counting on it, Sammy." In full view of everyone, Dean slanted his mouth over Sam's and kissed him, barely registering the chanting. When he pulled up, he dipped his finger in some cream, brushed it over Sam's lips, then used it as an excuse to lick. "Mmm... good sampler." 

 

Sam hadn't been expecting the little whipped cream across the mouth kiss and was still staring dumbly at Dean as he muttered about it being a good sampler. He slowly licked his lips, still tasting the sweet cream as well as Dean's own flavor there, his eyes intent on his brother.

The bar tender passed him the liquor filled testube, and he made a great show of warming it between his hands before lodging it down Sam's boxers. A mischievous glint entered his eyes, and he turned around bodily, so he was still on the table, but his head was pointing toward Sam's feet. When he finally reached Sam's boxers, his groin would be over Sam's mouth, and that made him all sorts of happy.

 

Sam frowned as Dean turned around. Well, he hadn't been expecting _this_.

The instant he dipped his head down, the chanting started again. He wasn't kidding, he knew how to use his tongue, and he didn't hold back. He licked down the center of Sam's chest, and over his nipples, sweeping whipped cream into his mouth, and making sounds of pleasure at the taste. His tongue never stopped moving, licking, pulsing against Sam's skin, forming lazy patterns along his throat and chest. 

 

Sam drew in a few deep breaths, letting them out slowly, trying to think of something, anything other than the feel of Dean's tongue against his skin, the heat of his mouth, the brush of his lips. Closing his eyes didn't help, he tried that and all it did was make it worse, if that were possible. Okay, if he was going to be so hyper focused on what Dean was doing, he'd pay attention so he could get him back. Research, he was good at that. Yeah, that was it. New tactic. One he could get his mind to grab a hold of.

Walking forward on his hands so more of his body was above Sam, Dean reached Sam's stomach. One lick, and that washboard stomach went harder with tension. Smiling, Dean opened his mouth and started to suck cream and hot skin into his mouth, twirling his tongue and allowing it to peek out as he pulled up. He dipped his tongue along the ridges of Sam's muscles, inching closer to the prize. . 

 

When Dean's tongue ran across his abs and he had a flash back of the massage room when Dean _penetrated_ his navel. His stomach muscles clenched almost involuntarily as his breathing got slightly heavier. Oh hell no, he was _so_ not going to get a damn hard on half laying on a table, his jeans open, in front of God and everyone. Research. Yeah, research. Sam bit his lip. Damn sometimes research was hard."

"Is it getting hot in here?" Dean asked, nipping with his teeth, and closing his eyes when he felt Sam's shudder. He wished Sam had taken him up on getting fucked. There was no way they were going to get to do that until at the earliest, tomorrow, because there was no way Sam was gonna win that auction. Dean had the feeling that he was gonna do a lot of imagining tonight while making love to or being made love to by the auction winner, he was pretty sure it was Sam he'd be imagining. 

Walking forward more, he dragged his tongue from Sam's naval to his pubic bone, where the tip of the test tube peeked out of his shorts. He went for it, making sure to jostle Sam's cock, to touch and brush it with his mouth and nose, his face, as he tried to drag the vessel out. At the same time, he was more than aware that each time he leaned down, the heat he felt through his thin pants was Sam's face or breath, and that thought had him hard as hell again.

When he had the tube mostly out, he bent his head and deliberately kissed Sam's shaft to the catcalls surrounding them, before gripping the edge of the tube, pulliing it out, and lifting his head so the purple liquid poured down his throat. "Ahhh..." He took a breath. "Nice view."

By the time it was over, Sam _was_ hard, despite his best efforts not to be, his hands were curled into such tight fists, it was a wonder he could get them open again and his jaw was clenched together so hard, the muscle ached. Letting out the breath Sam hadn't even realized he'd been holding, he turned his head. "You are _so_ dead."

Hopping off the table, Dean gave Sam his hand. "You taste great." 

 

Sam found himself smiling at Dean despite his best efforts to look disapproving.

"Dean."

"No," he answered, not even looking at the bar tender. "I have a prior engagement."

"A thousand--"

 

Sam looked between the bartender and Dean and frowned. "Um, aren't clients suppose to be able to _enjoy_ themselves with the people that they pay to be with? Cause _you_ ," he looked at the bartender, "are not letting me enjoy myself at all." he shook his head. "Maybe I ought to take it up with your boss?" he tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What he said," Dean grinned, though he knew the bar tender was only trying to help him. "Sam will have a purple nurple, he's gonna need it to go through with his threat to 'give it to me twice as bad.'"

"Okay, big shot," Sam told him with a grin, taking the test tube of liquor in one hand and the can of cream in the other. Sam looked around the room for a second for a good place and pointed to an empty area by the wall. "Over there. Standing. No table stuff, just stand there." 

 

Sam followed Dean over to the area he pointed out and the crowd seemed to move with him. Next to them sat an empty table without chairs at it and Sam sat the can of cream on there before reaching in his jacket's innner pocket and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Turn around," he told Dean, "Told ya, twice as bad. Turn."

"Hmm?" Dean eyed the cuffs. "Kinky." He looked down, as did everyone else who noticed his motion, and saw his pants tenting around his cock. "Twice as bad... God I hope so. He turned and put his hands behind his back.

 

He waited for Dean to turn and locked his wrists behind his back, pressing his body up against Dean's as he did, leaning his head down and whispering in his ear, "If you cum in your pants we can say it was the whipped cream."

Dean bit his lip. It wasn't just the thought, but Sam saying it to him, in his ear like that. 

 

Sam pulled back then and turned Dean back around, pressing him against the wall, an evil grin on his face as he crouched in front of him and reached up, slowly unzipping the zipper of Dean's pants, his eyes locked with Dean's. Sam slid the test tube in, twirling it and sliding it along the side of Dean's shaft in his pants before zipping the zipper up just slightly to hold it in place.

Dean sucked his breath in, swallowing as he felt Sam's hand brush over his cock. Those innocent hazel eyes had no idea how much he wanted a little extra pressure right about now. Or how likely it was that if he weren't cuffed, he would have pushed Sam's hand down to get some relief.

 

Sam pulled up to his full height then and reached for the whipped cream can, shaking it and bringing it to Dean's chest to paint along his neck, down the center of his chest, around his nipples, downward to his waist, then made an arrow shape pointing down so that the sides of the arrow hit Dean's sides. Satisfied with his artwork, Sam put the can back on the table and took a deep breath, lacing his fingers together he cracked his knuckles as he grinned at Dean, then stepped forward. Placing his hands flat against the wall on either side of Dean, he leaned in and started to lick at Dean's neck slowly, sucking in skin and nipping, before releasing and moving on to the next spot.

As the cool liquid stuck to his skin, Dean looked down, amused at the arrow. He was about to comment when the words died in his throat. Sam stood so fucking close, his mouth near his throat, his body just a few inches away, it was just the way Dean handled clients during a lap dance. He didn't give them personal space, invading it, making sure they were aware of him at every second. Well he was hella aware of Sam.

The instant Sam sucked on his tender skin, heat shot through Dean. He didn't bother to hide his groan, or his pleasure. "Mmmm... yeah.... God yeah," he said, his head thrashing from side to side. The cuffs cut into his wrists as he unconsciously tried to pull them apart. _God yeah._

Sam made his way slowly around Dean's neck, even sucking gently on the skin over his Adam's apple. He pulled his head up for a moment, hazel locking with green as Sam ran his tongue around his lips cleaning away the sticky cream, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as Dean watched.

His mouth burned. Needing, wanting a real kiss, Dean chased Sam's mouth with his. The best he did was to brush against Sam. Then Sam's mouth had slipped away, down his body.

Leaning in again Sam moved lower, tongue flicking and licking down the center of Dean's chest, gathering whipped cream and swallowing it before moving on to a nipple and circling it only to suck the nub into his mouth and nip it, pulling back slightly before releasing, then running his tongue across Dean's chest to it's twin and doing the same.

Everywhere Sam's tongue laved and teased him, Dean felt flames licking his skin. "More," he whispered low, writhing slightly, trying to press himself against the heat of Sam's mouth. "Mmmm... Sam." He took a gulp of air, and pressed himself back into the wall just so he didn't struggle with the cuffs again.

 

Raising his head, Sam smirked at him, hazel locking with green for a moment, before he lowered his head, slowly bending his knee as he made his way lower, his tongue working it's way to Dean's side and licking along his ribs, nipping the tender skin, then back toward his abs and down.

So different, so different from the shy man he'd had under him, Dean could hardly believe it. He squirmed as Sam's tongue tortured his sides. He held his breath, waiting... waiting for him to suck again, and each time he did, Dean's cock pulsed with need. 

 

Finally, once Sam had gotten all the cream, he made his way to the crotch of Dean's pants and slowly slid the test tube into his mouth, pulling back on the tube as he looked up at Dean and slid the tube in deeper again, then pulled the tube out and tilted his head back letting the liquor run down his throat swallowing it all, before he reached up and took the test tube from between his lips and lowered his head.

"Oh God," Dean's head slammed into the wall when Sam pushed and pulled the glass vessel against his cock. Between the physical stimulation, at the sight of Sam drinking, a bit of the liquor escaping his lips, Dean knew he was close to coming in his pants. He should be used to this, hell he'd teased Sam worse than this when he'd been dancing, but now.... Maybe it was because he had no control over it, but all he knew was that he was painfully hard.

 

Grinning at his brother, Sam pulled up, stepping in close to Dean and reached down, his hand on Dean's zipper. "I win." He whispered, as he slowly slid the zipper back up.

"You win," Dean agreed, breathing hard. "Oh God... I need a blow job. Fucking get these things off my wrist," he begged, "Almost came. Still might."

Sam smiled as he cupped Dean's face and leaned in, "It would be no more than you deserved," he told him softly before slanting his mouth over Dean's and kissing him deeply, trapping his tongue and sucking it hard, then moving his mouth on it, before letting go and fucking Dean's mouth with his own tongue. Pulling back a few moments later, Sam took a deep breath and nodded, "Turn around." 

"You gotta come back on role play night. Cops and robbers," Dean said thickly. His gaze was still locked on Sam's mouth as he turned around, eventually losing sight of it. "You will, won't you?" 

 

Sam unfastened the cuffs and stashed them back in the inside pocket of his jacket, not answering Dean's question. If things went the way he hoped. Neither one of them would be here then. But, he wasn't going to get into that with Dean. "So, when is the auction gonna start? I need to run out to your, uh, I mean _my_ car and get the other credit cards."

Dean frowned. Yeah he should be used to clients who professed undying interest but never came back, it was just that Sam hadn't struck him as one of those. "Don't waste your money, you can't compete." Putting his arm behind Sam, he walked him to the bar. "Two more purple nurples." Turning to look at Sam, he fought against the need to straddle him, make him take care of what he'd started. "They'll come get me fifteen minutes before."

Sam frowned, "Come get you? For what? Wait..." he shook his head, "I don't think I wanna know." _I would say I'll probably gouge my eyes out or shove red hot pokers in my ears but hell, I've seen and heard it all now. God, I am so going to hell...._

He opened his mouth, then shut it. Though he wasn't quite sure why Sam didn't want to hear it, he wasnt' going to talk about it if that was the case.

 

"Why do you keep saying for me not to try to do this? Do you not _want_ me to win a night with you? I mean, cause dude, nothing says we gotta _do_ anything if that's the problem."

"Hmm? What do you mean... you buy me, you _do_ something with me. Do I look like a fucking wallflower," Dean huffed, remembering very clearly how he'd smarted when it looked like Sam didn't want that 'happy moment' from him. "Someone who thinks an $18 dollar trip is too much shouldn't be spending thousands on one night." As the bartender approached, Dean smiled, "then again, I _am_ worth it. So if you can't wait until tomorrow to have me, then do it. Hoc everything, get the money you need and buy me."

Sam quirked a brow, "They interested in '67 mint condition Impala's?" It was low, but Dean so deserved it for that line.

"You got a 67 Impala?" Dean got a wistful look on his face. "I'd... I'd like to see it. Maybe you could drive up to the valet sometime." He was about to ask a hundred other questions about it when the bartender reached them.

 

Sam nodded, "I do." _It's black, but I was thinking of painting it pink. Nah, that was just too cruel..._

 

Sam took a drink of the purple nurple the bartender brought over to them and looked over at Dean. He still looked like he belonged to the racoon family. "One thing, if I win you... you wash off the batman mask. Deal?"

"You don't like the eyeliner." He shrugged. "Some people think it's sexy. Especially women stuck in the eighties. I'll wash it off before the auction." He was still damned sure that after it, he wasn't going to see Sam again. And Sam had neatly avoided promising to come back tomorrow. He hardly ever felt low, but all of a sudden, here he was ... He pushed his drink over to Sam. "They're here, I gotta go. Goodbye." Slanting his mouth over Sam's, he gave him a slow, lingering kiss, then lifted his head and wiped his mouth with his thumb.

 

 _Do I look like a thirty something woman to you?_ Sam ran his finger around the rim of his glass as he thought about the amount of money he had and hoped like hell it was enough. When Dean suddenly announced he had to go, Sam looked up slightly startled. "They are? Wh-?" he looked around and spotted the men in suits standing off to the side. He sighed softly, feeling a knot growing in his stomach before Dean slanted his lips over his and then everything seemed better... for a little while.

 

Dragging his gaze away, Dean started to walk toward some of the suits, trying to identify... ease the tightness in his stomach. 

Sam watched Dean go until he couldn't see him anymore then downed the rest of his drink and half of Dean's before heading to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam made it back and had time to get a drink before he had to find a seat in the main area for the auction. He'd grabbed every last card he had in the damn tin in the back of the Impala with an 'S' name on it. Which was seven of them, so he was feeling pretty good about his chances. Not cocky by any means, but good. Now, maybe Dean would do his part and look... hell he didn't know, sickly or something. That might help. 

He sighed as he sat there and waited for the auction to start, and finished yet another of one of the purple nurples. How many was that? Dean always cut him off at four... Well, Dean wasn't here now was he? Sam snickered out loud at that thought.

*

Dean didn't participate much in the excited discussions about who might sell for the most, or who the buyers might be. Only a couple of days ago he might have been competative, but right now he was thinkin about a pair of hazel eyes... so soft when they looked at him he almost believed they belonged to someone who loved him. Which was crazy and just... just wishful thinking.

He'd washed his eyeliner off and shaved so he was perfectly smooth. Some idiot thought his color was pink so... so here he was in pink karate pants and no top. Yeah, yeah, he'd been told it brought the color out in his eyes, and the chicks and the tough guys might like it. He'd been subdued, mostly because he was unlikely to see Sam again, so he hadn't fought them. 

The curtains opened and the auctioneer walked to the lectern. Dean's gaze swept around the room and along the rows of chairs. The light was in his eyes so he couldn't really identify anyone clearly. He gave a smile, because it was expected. 

When the sex workers walked out to be auctioned off, Sam's eyes widened as he looked up at Dean. His mouth had been full of Purple Nurple, until he saw him and spewed out the drink all over the place as he started cracking up laughing. Sliding down in his chair slightly, Sam covered his mouth as he laughed and coughed, sputtered and tried to catch his breath. He laughed until he had tears rolling down his cheeks. **Pink** pants!? Oh God, he SO should paint the Impala to match now. That had to be the funniest thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Thankfully he had managed to keep his choking and laughter quiet, but just barely. If nothing else, this auction had proved to be more entertaining than going to see one the best comedians.

Dean watched one sex worker after the other get auctioned off. He clapped as hard as anyone, and then it was finally his turn. Rising, he walked to the front of the stage, turned to give the audience a look at his back, then pulled his pants half way down his ass, satisfied by the clapping and and wolf calls. Was there a tall brunet in the audience, one who had looked reluctantly at his assets? His heart fluttered at the thought. Great... just cause he was wearing pink didn't mean he should turn into a fucking girl, did it? 

Sam had completely sobered now that it was Dean's turn to be auctioned off. He sat up straighter in his chair, a look of determination on his face as he motioned to make the first bid. He was quickly over-bid by a woman a few seats down, which had Sam frowning darkly and bidding over her. 

The auction was silent and done by buzzer, so that the people on stage had no idea, other than the auctioneer saying that they had the amount and pointing to the party who had placed the bid, just the auctioneers voice and his speed talking as he ran through the prices and ranges. 

Again Sam was overbid and again he out bid the same person who had bid over him. This continued back and forth back and forth until Sam was beginning to wonder if all the cards he brought in with him were going to actually be enough. Leaning forward in his chair, Sam looked down the rows of chairs to see that his rival was none other than the 'woman in red' the bartender was having a fit over earlier. 

_I could shoot her. Oh God, I really AM drunk... I'm thinking like Dean now._ Sitting back in his seat with a sigh, Sam signaled once again his bid that was slightly higher than the woman in red's. 

_DO NOT over bid me, woman. Just don't. I'm just drunk enough to choke you. No you're not. Yeah, but it makes me feel better to think it, so shut up. Ah, okay._

Again, the woman bid over him, the price well above all the others that had already been sold. _Dammit!_

Sam sighed and hung his head, the auctioneer asked for a higher price, once, twice.... at the last minute Sam motioned for the next price up.   
It was going to be all his money, the cards would all be drained, but he _had to_ do it, even if he and Dean had to sleep in the Impala for the next few months and shower at public restrooms. 

God this sucked ass. Sam rolled his eyes as the auctioneer asked for the next price up. She was going to bid and he was going to be shit outta luck, he knew it. He knew it and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it... unless he really _did_ shoot her. 

"Sold!" the auctioneer yelled into the mic and Sam's eyes widened as he looked up at him. 

* * * 

Dean was all smiles as he walked off the stage. He'd left the others in the dust when it came to the amount of the winning bid. Sure, someone after him might go for more, but right now, he was on top and that was good. Other than the damn pink pants...

He was ushered into a private sitting room to wait for his bidder while the payment was taken care of. Instead of sitting and relaxing, he eyed the champagne bottle and glasses and started pacing the small room. As time passed, that light hearted feeling and his triumph faded. Instead, those feelings were replaced by images of Sam's crushed face when the bidding had gone way above his pocket. Even Dean hadn't realized how high it would go. Had Sam been there? Fucking lights, he couldn't tell... but yeah, his gut told him Sam had been there, watching, maybe hoping, then he'd had to watch someone else make the winning bid.

Hopefully the purple nurples had softened the blow and any disappointment.

 _Yeah, what about your disappointment? I'm fine with whoever won me, it's about money. Yeah right. Shut up._ Dammit, now the pink pants were apparently making him think like a girl, with their long internal conversations and complicated way of looking at something that was black or white. _Or pink. Shut the fuck up!_

He could hear voices outside, and he stopped his pacing, standing stock still.

Sam walked down the hall with two of the suits flanking him. "Dude, I told you, Steven is my middle name." 

"Your name is Samuel Steven Tyler?" 

Sam frowned. Damn Dean and his idea of what was funny. "Uh, yeah." he cleared his throat. "Look, the cards went through, right?" He watched the men nod, "Alright then, so who cares what my name is, or that my _parents_ "....he thought of Dean.... "apparently hate me? The money is there, I'm good for it." 

Sam watched the two men walk off and gave a sigh of relief. _Samuel Steven Tyler. Of all the stupid names..._ Sam reached for the door knob and turned it, slowly pushing the door open and stepping through. Looking back, he closed the door behind him, then turned to face the room and paused as he found Dean standing before him. 

"The pink pants..." Sam shook his head, grinning wide and trying not to laugh, his gaze fixed on them as he pulled out his cell and quickly snapped a picture. _Hey it was nothing Dean wouldn't have done had their positions been reversed._ Sam slid his cell back in his pocket as his gaze slid up Dean's body to rest on his face. "Please tell me _you_ didn't pick those out." he snickered.

"You know it's normally fifty bucks for a picture," Dean automatically said as he all but launched himself into Sam's arm and kissed him, pushing him backwards until he was against the door. "You did it... you really..." The sensation of joy was almost unfamiliar, but here it was, over something silly... like getting to spend a whole night with someone he liked... wanted. "You got me." 

Sam's eyes widened as he nearly fell over backward when his brother launched himself into his arms. He stumbled backward, his back smacking into the door, his arms wrapped around Dean. All the air left Sam's lungs in a rush and had him taking a deep breath before he could speak, "Yeah, I did... thought I was gonna have to shoot someone though, but, she was smart and backed off." he smiled. 

"As for the picture, I think I deserve this one." Sam told him smiling and nodding. "You have pictures of me doing odd shit," he frowned, "I mean, my brother has odd pictures of me doing odd shit..." he cleared his throat, "It's about time I got a picture like that and those pants are better than anything. Even better than the picture of me sleeping and drooling he has." Sam shook his head as a chuckle worked out of him. "Seriously, you need to take them off before I start having another laughing fit, dude." 

Half of what Sam said didn't make perfect sense, but Dean was getting used to it. "You want me to take it off here, before we go to my room? You don't want dinner, or drinks or anything else?" He looked down, yeah... girly, but ... "you want me to change?" He'd paid a helluva lot of money, and Dean was about to give him whatever he wanted for it.

Sam nodded, "Either change or I am going to be doing a hell of a lot of pointing and laughing." he snickered again, reaching up to cover his mouth, "I know I'm drunk, but those pants would be funny sober."

Dean twisted around and basically looked at his own ass. "Hmph... chicks are supposed to like it. Guess that says something about _you_ since you bought me." He grabbed a handful of Sam's shirt and pulled him close. "I'm really glad you won, even if you're going to be on the streets for a while." Smiling, Dean kissed him again and pulled away. "Okay, I'll go change. What do you want to do?"

Sam huffed, "I bought you cause I was the best option you had out there and you know it." Sam told him with a grin before getting pulled in close, making his smile melt away as he licked his lips. _Brother. Brother dumbass. Yeah, yeah, I know. I know. Then stop looking at him like he's lunch and you're hungry. I - I... oh shut up!_

Sam kissed Dean back, running a hand up and down his bare back before dropping it to his side as Dean pulled away, Shrugging, Sam pressed his lips together, "I dunno. What do you wanna do?" he frowned slightly and leaned against the wall, "I could try to win a little of my money back seeings as if I don't, you'll...I mean, my brother will kick my ass cause we'll be sleeping in his car for a few months." He tilted is head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Just, whatever we do, be _kind_ , I think my ass hurts from them grabbing my wallet so fast," he huffed and rolled his eyes.

Dean chuckled, "price you pay for having such a nice ass. Change. Food. Gambling, and sex... in that order. Wait for me at the bar."

Sam quirked a brow, "At the bar, huh?" he huffed as he pushed away from the wall, arms still crossed over his chest until he stood away from it then dropped them, "You stand me up and I will hunt you down and salt and burn your ass," he teased, eyes narrowed as he reached for the door handle and pulled it open, walking out and down the hall. _Okay, so that was seven, right? Two lap dances, a massage, two body shots, the kiss, and then the auction... so why wasn't Dean... well, Dean? Why were they not suddenly blinked outta there and into the Impala?_ Sam frowned as he walked, trying to figure out the missing piece to the puzzle.

* * *

For the amounts of money Sam had thrown on the auction, he was treated like a king for the rest of the night. He and Dean had a steak dinner and the liquor flowed. Sam had quite the imagination and with all the drinks in him, Dean almost... almost believed his adventure stories. He enjoyed every one of them, his blood rushing as if he were running from the monsters Sam described, and killing them in turn. The guy could be a great Hollywood script writer if he went for it.

They gambled with Sam's left over money. Lady luck smiled on them, and with Dean's help, Sam earned himself a small pile of cash. There were many visits to the bar too, and a couple of progressively wilder body shots, all inclusive as part of what he'd bid for of course. They'd started touching a lot more too, teasing each other, kissing. 

They were walking past the elevators, when the doors opened. Dean suddenly pulled Sam inside with him, and whispered in his ear. "Want you, now."

Despite the fact that there were other people with them, he pulled Sam's body up flush against his, and moved his hand over Sam's ass. All the feelings that had run through him when he'd given Sam his massage returned full force, almost taking his breath. He brought his mouth close to Sam's, whispering to him about wanting him naked in bed and all the things they'd do before dawn.

Sam smiled drunkenly at Dean and leaned in more, "Dean... " his gaze darted to the others in the elevator, though he didn't move his head, "there are other people in here with us right now." He pulled his head back and gave Dean his most stern look, the one he usually gave when Dean was planning some stupid stunt or another and Sam knew it would blow up in their faces and told him no way, that they were NOT doing it. He even went to far as to poke Dean in the chest with a finger as he looked sternly at him, though his free hand _did_ slide around and, as the naughty smile split Sam's carefully composed stern face, cupped Dean and squeezed as he bit his lip, hazel eyes darkening slightly with desire. He shook his head at Dean all the same however, as if to prove that _he_ was calling the shots here now, and not Dean anymore.

The mixed messages had Dean a little confused, but _he_ knew what he wanted. He wanted this... wanted Sam, wanted him like he wasn't a client, would want him if money weren't involved, if they'd met at some bar some place. He arched into Sam as the hands on his ass pulled him close. "Don't you think they know what we're going to do?" he asked, touching his mouth to Sam's, just touching, enjoying the thrilling sensations running through him. "Kiss me."

Sam smiled and shook his head, letting his lips run over Dean's. "No," he told him softly, "you have to just wait." He grinned wide, making his dimples show before he abruptly stepped back, letting go of Dean altogether and nearly falling over as he laughed over the look Dean shot him. Stepping closer again, Sam leaned in, his breath ghosting over Dean's ear, "Not so fun not knowing what's going on, is it?" he snickered and pulled away, but took Dean's hand in his and squeezed it, just before the doors opened to their floor. 

"Ah... no?" Dean tried to answer the way Sam wanted, then he shrugged at the people in the elevator and was tugged into the hallway. A few steps later, Dean crowded Sam, putting his arms around him. "You're drunk... lightweight," he laughed but studied Sam's face, trying to figure him out. All night long, they'd been in sync, but right now... he wasn't sure what game Sam was playing. Yeah, Sam was right. He pretty much hated not knowing what was going on, so he pressed Sam back against the wall, sliding his hand between them to Sam's chest. "Do you want me?" he asked, uncharacteristically unsure... maybe because for the first time, he cared about the answer.

The laughter died from Sam's face and eyes as he looked at his brother. Biting his lip he raised a hand and cupped Dean's face, his thumb running slowly along his cheekbone. Slowly Sam shook his head and sighed. He hung his head for a few moments not letting go of the side of Dean's face. When he looked back up, his eyes were soft, almost apologetic. "I - I shouldn't. It's not right, I should tell you no, and we should both just go sleep this off and forget about it, but..."

Dean's eyes widened. No Goddamit, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. Had Sam just paid through the nose only to... to sleep with him? Sleep sleep. What the hell, why had he lead him to think he wanted more. Yeah, he was being paid, maybe it shouldn't matter, maybe the client could change his mind at any time, but it almost hurt. He'd just gotten used to believing... believing this man would and could do everything he set out to, that he was one who kept promises. That maybe it was more than a business arrangement here... which was dumb...dumb... dumb.

Sam drew in a deep breath and moved his hand from Dean's face as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in, his lips close to Dean's, so close they were breathing one another's breaths. "Yeah, I want you. Have wanted you for a while now tonight," hazel eyes searched his brother's face, waited for Dean to suddenly turn into Dean again and be disgusted, punch him, tell him he was sick, a bad brother, but when none of those things happened, Sam leaned in, slanting his mouth over Dean's kissing him slowly, tenderly.

Heart pounding, partly from fear that he was about to be abandoned, Dean moaned as their mouths touched. It was a slow, exploratory kiss. As if they hadn't shared kisses since the moment Sam had walked into his life. Somehow this was different. Dean didn't know just why, only that it felt different. He started to kiss a little harder, his hands moving over Sam, pulling him closer as he tried to walk backwards down the hall. Need coursed through his veins but something else thrummed right below the surface. Something he hadn't had before. This felt... this felt romantic. It felt... real. Like he wasn't some actor on a stage, but like it was his life, his choice, his lover. 

Even as Dean tried to make the kiss harder, Sam kept it slow and loving, forced it to have meaning. This wasn't gonna be just a kiss Dean was getting paid to give but that maybe, somewhere inside, he would feel something and know that this was real, that it was done out of love, that Sam could have cared less if he would have had to come back another night and another one, taken up a collection from hunters, brought in help with researching where he had gone wrong or hell even if he had had to do the unthinkable and hock the Impala for cash to buy his brother back and take the beating he was sure to receive for it after, he would have, gladly, and not batted an eye. 

He walked slowly with Dean down the hall as they continued to kiss, each running their hands over the other. Reaching the door of the room, Sam pressed Dean against it, tearing his lips away from Dean's. "My way," he shook his head, "this won't be just another fuck to you or we don't do it. It's gonna go my way." Sam told him breathlessly, hazel eyes intent on green.

"Your way..." Dean was rubbing up against Sam like an eel in heat when Sam's words penetrated through the haze in his brain. "You're not just another fuck, Sam," he locked gazes, shaking his head. "I don't know why you're not, but you're not." He took a few breaths, and worked up the courage to tell him what was on his mind. "We do this, and you see _me._ Not some... some phantom brother, but me." He had no right to make that demand, but so long as they were keeping this 'real'... he had to ask. "You see Dean Winchester, and nobody else," he said fiercely, jerking Sam closer, jealous of Sam's fantasies about his brother.

Sam's eyes squeezed shut at Dean's words. _Yeah, that's what the problem is. I see Dean Winchester, my brother... Okay, I think I'm sobering. This sucks ass. Stop thinking and just do. Yeah, easy for you to say. I'll - I'll gouge my eyes out later... Oh, yeah, cause that'll help so much. Long cold shower? Yeah, that won't look obvious. I could bash myself in the head. That might be a plan. Yeah, wonder if I could do that first. You? HA! You're never THAT lucky. Cursed, remember? Oh, right... See? I tried to tell everyone. Yeah yeah, shut up and fuck your brother. Oh, God, I am so going to hell..._

Sam slowly opened his eyes, "I _do_ see you..." he huffed softly and shook his head, "Nevermind, you wouldn't believe it if I told you." Sam mumbled. "Open the door and let's go in... " Sam suggested softly, brushing his lips across Dean's. 

Unused to being emotionally involved, Dean was just a little less slick... a little less graceful in opening the door to the small room dominated by a large bed. There was a wrought iron chandelier above the bed, with a set of cuffs on it, a bear skin rug in front of a small fire place, and pictures tastefully depicting sexual scenes. "Come in." Dean backed inside, his gaze sweeping over Sam's throat and chest, wanting so badly to start removing his clothing. "Do you want champagne? Or.." Taking his hands, he dragged him to the bed, sat down and pulled him to stand between his legs. "Me?" 

Sam glanced around the room and squeezed his eyes closed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger before he sighed and let his hand fall, eyes opening, "Who does your decorating, Traci Lords?" he shook his head as he leaned down, palms flat against the mattress, making Dean lay back, just by the fact that his body was crowding him in that direction. 

Leaning his head down, he ran his tongue along Dean's neck then nipped softly and drew the skin into his mouth, sucking then releasing, only to move on to a new area of his neck and do the same. 

Holding still for a few minutes, Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Sam's mouth. "Mmmm, good." There was no doubt about it, he was _being made love to._ Excruciatingly slow. Unable to take it, he reached up to pull Sam's weight down on him, but Sam pulled away and gave him that stern look. "Wha..." Only when he laid back down, did Sam bring his mouth close again, using it as a weapon of seduction and pleasure. 

Moving one hand from the mattress, Sam reached between them and slowly started to unfasten Dean's pants, button then slowly sliding down the zipper. Every attempt by Dean to touch him or help undress him, Sam smacked away, shaking his head, or spoke a loud, "No!" against the skin of Dean's neck. 

Dean's heart was going like a jackhammer. He wanted... needed more of Sam. He wasn't used to this, to being stroked and touched and undressed with no demands that he give back. It was intriguing at first, then frustrating. "Let me touch you. Let me feel you, Sam... let me make you hard," he pleaded, moving his head, trying to chase Sam's elusive mouth. "Please... want you so bad. We can... go slow later." As Sam's hand brushed over his unzipped jeans again, he arched up. Already aroused, he wanted out of the restraints of the jeans. "Please." The word came out more as a demand than as a plea as he reached for Sam's belt.

Sam pulled back stepping away from him, though he pressed a hand down in the middle of Dean's chest to keep him on the bed, "What did I say? My way. Sam's gazed moved around the room before swearing softly under his breath, moving back in closer, he reached down, grabbing his brother under the arms and shoving upward on the bed. "Helps.... when..... you help." Sam grunted out as he slid Dean up so his head was on the pillows. 

Climbing onto the bed, Sam straddled his hips and reached into his inside jacket pocket, pulling out the handcuffs. "Gimme your wrist, he told Dean as he wrapped the cuffs around one of the bars in the headboard. "You won't hold still, I'll make you hold still." Grabbing one of Dean's wrists, he slapped the cuffs on it, then pulled up his other wrist to do the same. "Now, you can have those back off when I'm done," Sam told him with a satisfied nod, before pulling up and off the bed. Sam toed off his boots then and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt as he looked at his brother, hazel intent on green. 

Letting out a heavy breath, Dean looked first at one cuffed wrist, then the other, then up at Sam. He pulled at them in frustration, making metal clink against metal. Lips pressed firmly together, he glared at Sam... not like a client, but like a lover that had prevented him from getting his way. His gaze eventually followed the motion of Sam's long fingers, unbuttoning, getting undressed. God, he could imagine those hands on him. Wanted it right now. And he could tell, the way Sam was staring him down, it wasn't happening any time soon.

Finally reaching the last button, Sam shrugged off his shirt, letting it fall onto the floor, then reached for his belt, unfastening it, and his jeans and pushing them down, stepping out of them and letting them stay where they lay as he pulled off his socks. Walking back to the bed in only his boxers, Sam continued to remove Dean's jeans, tugging them down and pulling off Dean's shoes then removing his jeans completely. They landed in a heap on the floor at the foot of the bed. Tugging off his brother's socks was actually something framiliar, though not usually done when they were this naked, or close to it. But there had been times when one of them had injured their feet and the other had removed the sock in order to get to the wound. The thought made Sam frown just slightly before he shook his head, clearing it of that thought.

He'd lifted himself up to help Sam pull his deans off and was now staring at Sam's perfectly naked body. Yeah he'd seen it before, but he had the feeling he couldn't get tired of looking. Licking his lips, he silently motioned with his chin for him to come back to the bed.

Climbing back onto the bed, Sam straddled Dean, on his hands and knees, so that no part of them were touching, Sam leaned his head down and began kissing his brother's neck again, nipping and sucking the flesh into his mouth, then moved up to his earlobe and nipped it, before his tongue moved over the flesh and he drew it into his mouth sucking softly.

It was about damned time. Lifting his head, he tried to meet Sam's mouth but Sam wasn't aiming for it. His compliaint was cut short by Sam's hot breath on his ear, then his mouth and tongue setting fire to him slowly. Moaning, Dean tried to raise himself higher. It wasn't enough. The kisses were too fleeting. The touches too soft. Needing more, he tried to capture Sam's mouth.

Pulling his head up, Sam looked down into Dean's face, the tip of his tongue running slowly over his full lips, Sam drew away before Dean could catch his tongue . "Aah! What did I say!? My way. Relax. We have all night. Gonna take all night too, kiss and lick every inch of you and not let you do a damn thing but enjoy it, so you might as well give up now."

"Sam." Dean raised his hips as far as he could, seeking just a little friction... a touch, but Sam lifted higher and he just met air. "Dammit. Fuck, Sam... please baby, need you," he pleaded, wanting to feel Sam sliding over him, his leg between his legs, his weight over him. And after he let Sam have his way for a while, he wanted to roll them over, wanted to give him what he'd refused earlier... penetarion. But he couldn't do any of those things. He blew out a breath, tilting his head back and feeling his pulse beating out of control at the base of his throat. "Touch me."

Sam chuckled softly, "I am touching you." he told him softly as he lowered his head again, this time attacking the opposite side of Dean's neck. He did the same there as he had the first side, ending with sucking on Dean's earlobe before pulling his head back. 

Everywhere Sam's mouth touched him, his skin burned. Did Sam know, did he realize how he was making him feel, need? It was the sweetest agony, craving, needing Sam with every fiber of his body, and being denied. He opened his mouth to plead again.

"Shshsh!" he told Dean before he had a chance to say anything, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Sam moved backward, down Dean's body, trailing his tongue along Dean's flesh as he went. Sam's warm mouth closed over one male nipple, sucking hard, before pulling away and doing the same with it's twin.

Despite being told to be quiet, Dean was unable to quell the groan that tore from his throat. "Yes... more..." he writhed, trying to bring himself closer to Sam, to the heat of his mouth. His skin had gotten so damned sensitive, every touch had him vibrating with need. As Sam moved lower, blood surged to Dean's cock, making him so fucking hard... so erect, crying out to be touched even as his lover took his time with making love to other parts of him. His stomach clenched tightly, he could barely breath, his eyes laser focused on the top of Sam's head as he made his way down Dean's body. 

Continuing down, Sam nipped and licked at the skin of Dean's stomach, dipping his tongue into Dean's belly button and looking up at him under his brows. His mouth moved lower, teeth nipping at Dean's hip bones, first one side and then the other, before moving down to trail kisses down Dean's thighs, slowly making his way to his inner thigh and nipping softly at the flesh there. 

_Holy fuck_ He was on fire now, on fire and his lover was still teasing him. "Oh God... Sam... I can't hold still... I can't," he practically shouted, writhing, tryin to force Sam to lick or kiss or touch his cock. "Need you," he growled, lifting his hips again for emphasis. Nothing worlked. Nothing. Sam was relentless in pleasuring him a little at a time. Building his need. Pushing him closer and closer to the edge with no relief in sight. Dean's labored breaths filled the air around them. His eyes glazed over. "Please... oh God please... love me, Sammy. Need you."

"I _am_ loving you, Dean. _Really_ loving you, not using you and throwing you away. You're worth more than that, you know." Sam told him as he continued to kiss Dean's legs, first one and then the other, running his hands up and down them. 

He meant worth more than money. Surprise at that sentiment kept Dean silent even under the onslaught of of Sam's too-gentle kisses.

Sam glanced up at his brother's hard cock, standing tall and arching toward his stomach. _You realize you're gonna have to... Yeah, I know. How much different than mine can it be? Uh, it's on your brother? Well, yeah, but he's like part of me, so it's kinda the same, right? Yeah, you try tellin' that at the Pearly Gates and see how far that gets you. Yeah, well, I can't very well, say, 'I love you' but, dude I can't touch your dick. Why not, you and Dean have had that unspoken rule like, since birth! Uh, not in this situation and he doesn't know he's Dean. Oh... yeah, but his dick might. So, what I'm suppose to ask his dick now? Okay, that's even dumber than the idea that Dean's part of me so this is okay. Touche'. Yeah... no doubt about it, you're just goin' to hell... might as well pick out his and his lava pools now, cause guess who you're takin' with ya. You know what? Yeah, I know, shut up._

Jaw set with determination, Sam raised his head and reached a hand out, slowly curling his fingers around his brother's shaft. _See, it's not that bad. It's okay. No big deal._ Sam had nearly convinced himself of that fact until his hand moved, sliding slowly up and down and his brother let out a low moan. Sam glanced up at his brother's face. _Oh sure, you've got it all under control, suuuure ya do. Shut up!_

Sam continued to move his hand on Dean's cock, slowly pumping him as he trailed licks and bites across the flesh where Dean's legs met his groin, his free hand running slowly up and down Dean's side, hip and thigh. 

"Oh God..." Dean could tell this was the first time Sam had done this. Sam's touches were an odd mix of hesitant and sureness, like he was talking himself into this... or through it. At the same time, his kisses and licks were one hundred percent heartfelt. How Dean put all this together when he was on fire, he didn't know. Why he even cared, why he was even thinking of asking the question to which he might not want the answer, he didn't know. "You sure. You sure you want to do this?" he asked, confused, but knowing beyond a doubt he didn't want this man to do anything he wasn't comfortable with or didn't desire with all of his heart. "You... oh God..." he lifted his hip again, unable to stifle the groan of pleasure as Sam's hand squeezed him slightly harder. "... Sam... you said it's for me. What about for you? Do _you_ want this?" 

Sam lifted his head and looked up at his brother, his hand sliding up to run across Dean's stomach, fingertips digging in as he pulled his hand acoss his abs. "Yeah, I -" he frowned, "Why would you ask that? I thought that was the whole idea here, you kept telling me."

Sam returned his attention to what he was doing, his hand on Dean's cock. _Dean said he wanted a blow job earlier. Yeah and starving people want food. Doesn't mean they're gonna get any. Oh sure, Romeo, you can do everything BUT the big parts. I am NOT putting my brother's dick in my mouth. You've had worse things in there. Name one time. That worm Dean made you eat when you were six. Yeah, well, I might have eaten a worm when I was six, but I am NOT eating my brother's... I'm not stickin' that in my mouth at 26! Forget it. Chicken. Yeah, maybe. So what. Bet he'd do it. Dean does a lot of things I would never do. Oh give it a try. If I puke, it is SO all YOUR fault. I can live with that._

A frown creasing his brow, Sam moved into a little more comfortable position so he could lower his head down again. _Just lick... like an ice cream cone. Yeah, I highly doubt ice cream comes in 'my brother's dick' flavor though._

Lowering is head, Sam let his tongue dart out as he stopped pumping his hand on Dean's cock and licked him instead from base to tip. _Well? Well what? I don't see you pukin'. Gimme a minute._

He repeated the act again, changing his angle slightly as he made sure to breath his hot breath on Dean's sensitive flesh. _You're doin' good, now put it in your mouth. Uh... how about no? It's the SAME thing! No, no, it really isn't. Oh God... yeah, it is. Just do it. Be like Nike. Just do it. Shut up! Pfft! Be like Nike..._

Taking a deep breath and squeezing his eyes closed, Sam lowered his head, taking his brother's cock into his mouth and sucking as he flicked his tongue against the side. 

Dean hadn't been able to formulate an answer, at least a coherent one. Not in this state. But any hope that Sam would increase the pace of their lovemaking died a quick death. Instead, he was tortured with light strokes of that callused palm moving up and down his shaft. Oh God, if he'd only squeeze just a little tighter. If he'd move a little faster. Oh God if he wouldn't tease him with his mouth, bringing it so close... so close and yet too far. Dean's eyes were glued on Sam's mouth.... imagining his cock in its silky warmth, wanting to be wet with Sam's saliva, wanting those lips to be wrapped around him. 

By the time Sam relented, Dean's pleas were no longer coherent. "Oh God, I'm gonna die..." was the last thing he said before he had what he wanted.

"Yes, Sammy yes." The urge to fuck Sam's mouth was so damned strong, Dean didn't know how long he could fight it. He did know that Sam was new at this, and that if he pushed too hard he might gag, or want to stop... and right now, right now Dean thought he'd go fucking nuts if Sam stopped. "Yeah ... more... suck me harder," he pleaded, trying to control the urge to thrust. 

_Well, apparently you don't suck at this. Wait... oh hell, you know what I mean. Wonderful, that's my greatest wish in life. 'hello, my name is Sam Winchester, I hunt demons and ghosts and I believe in and want to kill the boogeyman in your closet...oh, and I suck cock really well.' Yeah, that's been a long time dream of mine._ Sam nearly rolled his eyes at himself, but managed to resist the urge. 

He tried to suck harder like Dean asked him to, even worked at taking him deeper like Jess use to, but he wasn't so sure he did very well, not that he was getting complaints from Dean, actually he was like his own little cheerleader, urging him on and telling him how good he was doing and what to do now, but he still wasn't so sure he was doing so hot. 

Sam hummed around his brother's cock in his mouth as he moved on him, taking him as deep as he dared, for fear he _might_ puke and then pulling back only to take him deep once again. Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's shaft, stroking him in time with his mouth, squeezing his dick slightly as he moved. Trying to remember all the _right_ things to do.

So good... the way Sam's mouth glided up and down his cock... the way he squeezed him ... touched him constantly... the sounds he made while his mouth was wrapped around his thick length, vibrating around him... had Dean squirming, writhing, then downright fucking Sam's mouth despite his best intentions. He bent his knees, putting his feet flat on the bed so he could lift himself higher. His head rolled from side to side as the pressure built low in his belly. "Gonna come... gonna come Sam..." he bit his lip and tried to hold on, throwing his head back and arching up. "Sam...."  
Sam waited a few more strokes before he pulled his head up, watching his brother as he continued to pump his cock. "Do," he said softly, nodding, "Come for me, Dean," he told him, biting his lip as he watched him.

His balls drew up painfully tight. His fingers curled around the chain linking to the hand cuffs. He tugged on them, lifting his head up, and shouting Sam's name as he went over the edge, shooting ropes of hot cum as he continued to writhe and moan, his body slowly registering the peace that was starting to finally blanket him. 

Sam continued to stoke his brother for a few more moments after his orgasm had subsided before slowly pulling his hand away. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on his brother's now flaccid cock, and reached for a cloth he had seen laying near the bed, wiping off his hand. Tossing it onto the floor, he crawled up the bed, straddling Dean's hips, he reached for the cuffs, unlocking them and tossing the cuffs onto the floor on top of his jacket. 

Moving off his brother, Sam stretched out on the bed next to him with a sigh as he lay on his side, looking over at him. "See? Wasn't nearly as horrible as you thought it was going to be." He grinned and winked.

"H... horrible... it was _awful_. Let's do it again," Dean gave a smile and leaned over, kissing Sam's shoulder, then his throat, before falling back to gasp for more air. "For someone who looks so damned innocent, I think you got some _wicked_ in you." 

Sam chuckled softly and shook his head, running a hand over his face. "If you only knew..." he muttered softly.

Licking is lips, Dean rolled over on top of Sam, adjusting his body so that his knee was between Sam's legs, his thigh pressing into his semi hard cock, rubbing against it. "You do, don't you?" His mouth descended over Sam's very wicked mouth, kissing him lightly, pulling away, then crushing his lips over Sam's in a forceful kiss... venting all of his earlier desires. He loved how soft Sam's lips were, soft yet firm and defined under his. Loved how he tasted, slightly sweet from the purple nurples, and very sexy. Their tongues moved together, tangling, battling. Dean cupped Sam's neck, running his hand up and down, rubbing his thumb over the brunette's ear as their kisses grew wilder. 

Sam gasped in a breath, body jerking slightly at the pressure of Dean's thigh against his semi-hard cock. He was about to answer Dean, when he kissed him instead and then all thought was lost as the kisses became wilder, more passionate. Sam moaned softly, his hips thrusting against Dean's leg, making him moan louder, arms wrapped around Dean, hands gripping him, fingertips digging into his flesh.

He moved over Sam with deliberate motions, his free hand stroking, exploring, his body setting a rocking rhythm that Sam couldn't ignore, couldn't fight. The press of Sam's arousal against his thigh was his prize. Hell... what a prize, just the thought of how Sam was feeling was making Dean's cock twitch... start to pay attention again. "Want you to need me like I needed you," he said between kisses. "Want you to want it... this ...so bad, you think you might cry. Want you so crazy... you'll do anything, do something you'd never do if you were thinking straight." 

Between Dean's movements and his own, it wasn't long until Sam was rock hard and aching, breaths coming harder. _Already done things I never thought I'd do, Dean. You just have no idea. God, you have no idea._ For some reason, and he didn't want to think too hard on it, Sam didn't feel bad about it like he thought he would, maybe he was more evil than he thought he was, but he didn't feel bad at all about the things he had done with Dean, his brother. Sam sucked in a sharp breath as he arched his hips harder against Dean's thigh. "Oh God, babe..."

He did, he wanted Sam like that.. hot and desperate. He knew Sam was a virgin. He knew he was a bit scared, or at least trying to be conservative in what he tried. But Dean had the inexplicable need to make this man forget everything, everything but how his body could burn and need, everything but how good Dean knew he could make him feel. Lifting his head, he looked into Sam's eyes. Yeah he was using every trick in the book, but it wasn't a trick. "This isn't a line. I want this for you... for me," he said thickly, pleading with Sam to believe him. "I don't..." How could a sex worker explain it wasn't just sex? Yeah, that's what Sam had demanded, but did he realize it was what he was getting, despite the moves Dean was pulling? "I hardly ever kiss anyone. If we don't kiss again, I think I"m gonna die." 

Sam gave a breathy chuckle, "Funny, you've been...." he moaned, "kissing me all night..." His head rolled, eyes closing, "God Dean..."

"Have I?" A thrill ran through Dean as he caught Sam's moan with his mouth. "Remind me again." All bets were off now. He wanted, needed, had to have Sam just like he'd been imagining since giving him the massage. Crushing his mouth down over Sam's, he gave him a no holds barred kiss, taking control of it, playing with Sam's tongue, battling it, then tongue fucking him to the rhythm of his own thrusts until both of them ran completely out of breath. 

Sam groaned into the kiss, his hands clutching at Dean, holding him tightly, hips thrusting against him, aching for release.

Gasping for air, Dean moved down to Sam's throat, kissing, licking, nipping... and sucking _that_ spot. Oh yeah, his reactions were such a fucking turn on, Dean was hard all over again. He gripped Sam's wrists, and brought them low, next to Sam's hips, pinning them close to his body as he took his time, straddling, then torturing his flesh from chest down. He'd bring every inch of Sam alive, have every cell in his body crying out for more... like Sam had done for him. 

Sam gasped as Dean kissed his throat, his neck, low moans and groans leaving him, he writhed in the bed, trembling, fingertips digging into the skin of Dean's back as he held him, arching his neck back, to the side, in any direction he could for Dean to suck, lick, kiss his throat more, harder. His cock throbbed between his legs, leaking precum as he thrust his hips, grinding them against Dean. 

When Dean grabbed his wrists pinning them to the bed, he arched up into the wet heat of Dean's mouth on his flesh. "Oh God, babe, please..." he sucked in a ragged breath, chest heaving, breaths panting out. Sam bucked his hips, hitting only air, wanting, needing more. A soft groan tore from his throat as he grit his teeth, eyes closed.

As Dean moved lower, Sam's cock left damp heat along his thigh and stomach. Looking up at his lover once, Dean lowered his mouth over his stomach, still holding him firmly in place. "So perfect... so fuckin' perfect," he spoke against skin stretched taut over muscle. Felt Sam quiver as he moved lower and licked the side of his cock, from base to head. Sucking lightly on his tip, he used his tongue to wipe the precum off his slit, then swirled his tongue around and pulled back. "Want to _penetrate_ my mouth?" This time, he expected 'yes' for an answer. 

Sam thrashed, his body writhing, head tossing, neck arched as he thrust his hips upward, needing friction. He gulped in breaths, chest rising and falling with each one. Hands fisted in the bed linens, knuckles turning white as he held on, bit his lip a groan tearing from his throat. His stomach muscles clenched, rippling under Dean's mouth, a small whimper of need breaking from him. His body quivered, shuddered as Dean licked his cock in long stokes, base to tip. When Dean sucked lightly on the head, Sam's body spasmed, eyes squeezed tightly closed. "Oh God, please..." he drew in a breath between clenched teeth, head rolling, tossing. "More, need more, please..." Sam nodded as he panted, opening his eyes to look down at his brother, "Oh God yes! Take me in your mouth! Suck my dick, baby, oh God... I wanna see your lips wrapped around me..." Sam's head lifted off the pillow before crashing back down, "FUCK!"

The desperation of the man thrashing under him, begging in graphic terms... something he doubted came naturally to Sam... ignited Dean, heating his blood, making him burn with desire. Lifting his head, he opened his mouth and once Sam's eyes were glued on him, he dipped his head down, holding Sam's thick cock and taking it deep into his mouth. So hard, Sam was so fucking hard he had to be hurting. Just the thought had Dean practically humping the mattress. 

Sam's breaths panted out as he watched Dean take his cock deep into his mouth only to hold his breath on a deep groan at he feel of the warm wetness surrounding his aching cock. "Oh God..." Sam groaned out the words, as he squeezed his eyes closed for a moment before opening them once more. His hips thrusting upward trying to get friction, to get movement. God, it felt so good, but his cock ached, throbbed, needed more. Hips jerking he writhed on the bed, low moans and groans breaking from deep in his throat.

He held Sam's cock in his mouth, wetting it and hardly sucking on it. Any friction Sam got was from his own efforts, his jerky movements making his cock collide against the back of Dean's throat and his cheeks. Instead, Dean concentated on touching, squeezing and stroking Sam's balls, and the base of his cock. He teased, running his thumb over the sensitive spot behind Sam's sack. Then, closing two fingers around the base of sam's cock, he started to stroke up and down across an inch of skin until the point where it met his still mouth. He'd wanted Sam crazy for him, he would get it. 

Sam thought he was going insane as Dean teased him, pushing further. Breaths panted out as his head tossed on the pillow. His chest rising and falling with each labored breath he took, his face was flushed as he looked up unseeingly toward the ceiling, lips parted, mind in a passion-filled daze. "Please... Ohgod, Please, Dean..." he swallowed hard, before panting his breaths out more, hands clenched into fists at his sides. His back arched, as he tried to grind himself against Dean's hands, a thin sheen of sweat covered his flesh. One hand rose to grip the headboard above him as his head thrashed. "No more... I can't... ohmygod.. please!"

When he thought Sam couldn't endure anymore, he pulled up and off his cock, stroking it hard a couple of times in his fist, then he took Sam in his mouth again. This time he sucked hard, moving his head up and down, giving him the pressure he needed, letting him have it as hard as he wanted. A groan broke out of him. He started to humm around Sam's cock, sucking harder, until his cheeks hollowed out. _That's it Sammy... that's it... I've got you._

Sam groaned as Dean started to stroke him, his back slowly lowering onto the bed again, hand still holding the headboard in a white knuckled grip. "Aaugh...." as Dean took him back into his mouth and started to suck, Sam went wild, bucking his hips hard and fast, thrusting his cock into Dean's mouth. "Ohgod, oh yeah, yeah, don't stop, don't stop..."

No way he was gonna stop. Not when his lover was begging him so sweet. Not when he was so wild with need that Dean's own cock was leaking. He sucked harder around Sam's hotly throbbing dick, giving him as much pressure as he could... trying to push him over the edge.

Sam's neck arched as he grit his teeth, bit his lip. Muscles tensed, body going rigid as he held his breath, heat pooling low in his stomach, balls drawing up. "Gonna...." he ground out, muscles straining as his hips thrust erratically, "come..." Sam's head lifted up off the pillows, as he gasped in a breath, eyes opening, "Now!" his head slamming back onto the pillows as he started to come hard and hot, neck arching back, eyes closed, lips parted, breaths panting out.

Ready for him, Dean pulled back slightly and started to swallow. Taking everything Sam offered, hot spurts of liquid hitting the back of his throat. He sucked lightly, making sure not a drop spilled from his mouth, and eventually peeled his lips off. 

Sam lay panting, his eyes opening, but unseeing as his head rolled, trying to catch his breath. He licked his lips, blinking his eyes slowly to get lips parted as he drew in ragged deep breaths. 

Arms on either side of Sam's body, he crawled up until his face was over Sam's. His lover looked so damned fucked out. Eyes glazed over. Lips red from biting too hard. Cheeks flushed, hair sticking to his forehead. "Never wanted anyone... anything... like I want you," Dean whispered almost harshly, knowing it was true even if he couldn't remember. 

Lowering himself over Sam, Dean kissed him, let him feel his still hard cock. "You're so beautiful. Way you look." He kissed again. "Way you sound," another kiss. "Way you taste... like vanilla and salt," he said, knowing it was the oils he'd rubbed into Sam's skin earlier. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna find you. If you want me to," he added, fear creeping into his gut. "Unless you have a perfect life, with a perfect wife, and perfect kids somewhere..." 

Sam moaned softly at the feel of Dean's body, his arousal pressing against him, a soft smile pulling at his lips as he looked up at him before meeting each kiss, returning it. Sam frowned softly up at Dean when he spoke of getting out, he shook his head. "No," he told him softly, voice still slightly breathless, husky, "no perfect life," he gave a small huffed laugh looking away, "no wife or kids either." His gaze met Dean's again, "And yeah, we'll be together when you get outta here," he gave a soft sad smile, "you'll see," his head tilted slightly against the pillow, "if you even remember me anyway." Sam somehow didn't think Dean would, at least not like this. There was a part of him that was glad, it meant he could do what he wanted with Dean, here, now... while at the same time, another part mourned the loss of someone he thought he could actually see himself falling for... and how fucked up was _that_? To fall for your own brother?

"I'll remember. How could I forget?" Dean asked, but he knew he'd already forgotten a lot. But no, those who had paid off their servitude, they did remember. He knew that from the things they said before they left. There was also one person, a dealer at one of the tables who stayed voluntarily. She said her life here was better than on the outside, but she remembered both. 

Sam's sad smile stayed in place, though he didn't answer. _Because you don't even remember being my brother now, I doubt you'll remember being my lover later._

"I just have to..." he laughed though he was a bit shakey at thought. " I just have to make you fall in love with me tonight... then you can buy me six more times." Yeah, he knew sex, even super hot sex wasn't the same as love. But he had to hope, had to... or he was stuck working for as long as it took to earn his $70 grand and go after Sam. 

Sam quirked a brow up at him, "Buy you six more times?" he huffed and shook his head, "Dude, if I try buying you any more, I'm gonna have to sell myself just to earn the money." He chuckled, "And who the hell would buy _that_!?" he shook his head, "Sorry, baby, but this is all I got."

"This is the last time?" Dean asked, stunned. "But we won some of your... oh, end of game?" He swallowed hard, trying to take the news that maybe this was a scenario Sam played over and over, with different people. Maybe he was as filthy rich as the woman who'd been wanting him all night. Maybe this was... it really was just another fantasy of his. His smile was pained, and didn't reach his eyes. "Guess we'd better make it count then, _Mr. Hagar._ " 

Sam frowned up at Dean, first not understanding the name, then remembering the last name on the first crediit card Sam had given him. Dean's idea of funny. Reaching up, Sam gripped his upper arms. "Don't, okay? It's not like that and you know it." He shook his head, knowing Dean was trying to distance himself again. "I'm not playing you and this means everything to me," he paused and the look in his hazel eyes softened, "I told you.... I love you," he added softly, "But I have a job to do, a destiny... I don't have a lot of money, the most valuable things I have in my life are that car out front that belongs to my brother and _my brother_ , that's it. Everything else in my life is crap. So, stop trying to make this into something it isn't, Dean. I love you, dammit and if you can't see that," he shook his head with a sigh, "then I think I'm wasting my time here."

"Love me, but you're gonna leave me. You're not coming back." He tried to accept, he did. And when he couldn't, he turned to the thing he was best at. Covering Sam's mouth with his, he started to kiss him. It was no ordinary kiss. It was a kiss filled with heartbreak, a desire for things that could not be, and a need... a need to change Sam's mind. To make him see no destiny was worth never coming back to this. Make him find a way to make it work... to do his thing, but give Dean some of his time. And alright... a lot of his money, but he could help Sam earn some at the casino. 

Sam moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms slowly around Dean and holding him tightly in his arms. God this felt so good, so right, even when Sam knew it was so wrong.

"Waste just a little more of your time on me... please," he asked as his mouth moved to Sam's throat, his hand searching Sam's body, groping him like they hadn't just been at it, like they didn't need to rest. He would get him hard again, he would show him everything was possible... it was... even this. 

"Believe me, believe I love you and I'll be here as long as you need me to be." Sam told him growing breathless again, as he arched against Dean's touch, wanting it, needing it, like he needed to breathe. "You're gonna," Sam told him as he reached up, holdng each side of Dean's head in his hands, kissing him hard, speaking between passion filled kisses, "come with me, leave when I do, I'm not leaving you here."

"Sure. Sure I will Sam. I think I lo..." he swallowed. Where had that come from? Lowering his mouth again, he kissed Sam, hard. His cock was painfully thick, pressing... rubbing against Sam's each time he moved his hips. All he seemed to be able to do right now was focus on him, on his lover, want him... want him so much everything else he was trained to think about - money, tricks to get him back, tips - all of it went out the window. 

He touched and groped, memorizing everything he could about Sam. The breadth of his shoulders, the way he tensed and responded when you touched the side of his throat on the left side, the way his abs felt when they tightened, giving even more definition to his sculpted muscles. The sounds he made... sounds that drove Dean nuts. The way he fucked up against Dean's thigh when Dean pushed his leg between Sams. "Oh God. Turn over Sam... let me fuck you." Moving his mouth over Sam's ear, he whispered, "let me _penetrate_ you." 

Sam writhed and moaned, responding to every touch, every caress and wanting, needing more. Arching against Dean, thrusting his hips, lips parted, breaths panting out, hands gripping, clinging, fingertips digging in to Dean's flesh. His head thrashed, neck arched, muscles tensing and tightening, breaths gasping until he was nearly mewling, whimpering with need. Dean's words broke through his passion-fogged brain, making Sam freeze, eyes opening wide, as he lay looking up at him, still clinging tightly. "Dean, I -" he swallowed hard, shook his head, and bit his lip, "I've never... " Sam squeezed his eyes closed, biting his lip, as a deep blush slowly crept over his features.

"I know." He didn't mention he'd broken in quite a few virgins. "You hadn't tried anything else either. You trusted me," he pointed out, leaning his forehead against Sam's. "I won't hurt you. Just make you feel like... like you're a part of me, that's all I want." He kissed Sam, then lifted his head, "or we could do it a different way. No penetration." Course the second way usually lead to demands that they go the first way, he really was _that_ skilled. 

Sam opened his eyes and bit his lip, searching Dean's face he nodded slightly. "I trust you," he told him, "always have." he added more quietly. Licking his lips he drew in a shakey breath, "just - just, I dunno... go slow? I'm," he blew out a breath. He could fight demons and monsters, but this he was afraid of doing, for more than one reason. The idea of doing this with a guy, of having someone do _that_ to him, was terrifing.... but it was Dean, it would be okay. Still, he was nervous, scared, unsure. Sam was a more dominant lover with women, but so far with Dean. he'd been like a virgin, nervous and unsure. 

He swallowed hard as he looked up at Dean, "I - I want you, I'm just..." his gaze slid away, not wanting to admit his fears, not wanting his brother to think less of him. Clenching his jaw, Sam looked back and gave a slight nod, "Do it. I want you to."

"It's not a death sentence." Dean brushed Sam's lips with his. "You'll see... you'll see, Sammy." 

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. _Not what I'm used to either. Not what I would normally do... especially with my brother._ He wanted Dean, he did, he was just not the kind of thing that he would normally do, not something he ever expected himself to do, not with anyone. Especially his own brother... there was still something about that, that continued to nag at him in the back of his mind. What if Dean remembered? What if he thought less of him later for it? Was angry? What then?

Enveloping Sam in his arms, Dean started to kiss him. He kissed him until they were both breathless and needy again, and then he rolled both of them onto their sides, facing each other. Sliding his hand down Sam's back, he stroked his ass... up and down, getting him used to being touched there, and closer and closer to his entrance, taking his time... keeping Sam's mind off it with mind drugging kisses. 

Sam arched against Dean, small moans and gasps leaving him as Dean kissed and caressed him, made him feel so good, his touches and kisses blocking out everything but the two of them, the feelings between them, how good this was, how right, perfect.

He wanted Sam boneless and shaky in his arms and before he knew it, his lover would be begging to be breached. "Good, this is good Sam... taste good, feel good. Want to touch me too?" 

Sam bit his lip, hips arching toward his brother's as he clung to him, arms wrapped tightly around him. "Oh God, Dean... feel so good." he moaned and arched, thrusting his hips forward and back, against Dean and back toward his hand. "Yeah," he breathed, "wanna touch you, feel you too." He slowly unwrapped an arm, letting a hand slip down, sliding it along Dean's back, as he bit his lip, hazel orbs locked on green. "Show me how... wanna make you feel good," he whispered softly.

"Any way you touch me makes me feel good," Dean answered, meeting Sam's every thrust with one of his own, their cocks rubbing against one another. "Just touch me." 

Sam frowned, brows drawn together, as he worried his bottom lip thoughtfully, slowly reaching, searching, discovering his brother's body. Hands, fingers mimicking Dean's, watching Dean's face, his responses, reactions to his touch.

Dean turned to the side and grabbed the lube off the night stand, gripped its cap with his mouth and pulled. Spitting it out, he lubed his fingers, and dropped the tube down onto their bods, across their hips, still touching as they faced each other. "Use it on me, if you want," he said, making it sound dirty. Then he was leaning over, kissing Sam's throat, and moving his lubed fingers between his ass cheeks, finding his tight hole... touching him softly, each touch with just a little more pressure. 

Sam's gaze flickered to the lube, then back to his brother's face, jaw set in a determined line as he nodded slightly, pulling a hand away from Dean's body to dip his fingers in the lube, before reaching for Dean again. Hand cupping Dean's ass, lubbed fingers against his tight hole as Sam bit his lip harder, his frown deepening. But then Dean was kissing his throat and Sam forgot to be nervous, to concentrate, to do much of anything but feel as his head tilted back, lips parting in a soft gasp, hips thrusting harder. He drew in a ragged breath, his hand on Dean's ass cupping harder, fingertips breaching him in the process, as he arched against Dean. "Oh God... more... feels so good..."

"Doing good baby, making me feel so good," he answered, breathlessly. Like he wasn't some expert at this. Like he'd never done this before. Then it hit him, that's exactly how if felt with Sam. Like everything was new. Pleasure to be discovered, fresh, virgin territory... like he was living it through his lover. 

As he sank two fingers deeper into Sam, Dean kissed his face, his eyes, along his cheekbones, and tracing his jaw, occasionally bringing their mouths together but moving away before their tongues touched. He wanted nothing more than to give Sam the best 'first time' he could manage, wanted to be sure he'd never forget this moment... the moment he became Dean's... whether it was just a fantasy or the truth. That didn't matter so much anymore, not when Dean's world was now narrowed, focused on the man he was touching and kissing and loving. 

Sam's lips pressed into a thin line before catching his bottom lip between stright white teeth, eyes opening, he gazed into Dean's face through lowered lids, pupils lust blown, eyes glazed. He groaned softly, thrusting his hips against Dean, sliding their cocks together harder as his breaths panted out. "So good... perfect... so perfect with you, b--" he bit his lip to keep from calling Dean his brother, from thinking about it, instead losing himself in the sensations, the delicious ache.

Curling his fingers as he pushed in just a little deeper, he caressed Sam's sensitive spot, lightly at first, but giving it a lot of attention... touching it with each press of his fingers. 

Sam's eyes widened slightly, as he ground back against the fingers inside him, then pulling away and grinding his groin against Dean's back and forth. "Ohmygod, ohmygod..." Sam gasped, a low whimper sounding deep in his throat as his head rolled on the pillow. He licked his lips body tensing against the feelings inside him, eyes slowly closing. He sucked in a ragged breath, his hands gripping Dean tighter, fingertips digging in to flesh.

"I gotcha... I gotcha," Dean whispered thickly, fucking back against Sam's damp cock, and concentrating on sliding his fingers in and out, preparing Sam while letting him discover the pleasures he might only have dreamed about. He loved how Sam didn't hold back, he let out the sounds that wanted to escape from him, and moved back and forth... seeking, searching, finding the friction he needed both inside him, and against his dick. 

Sam's reaction enflamed Dean's own need. He was impossibly hard, his cock pulsing... aching. He wanted so badly to be inside Sam, wanted to feel Sam squeezing him, wanted to hear his cries as he fucked him. He groaned against Sam's mouth, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and letting go. "Need you ... so bad, Sam. Want to be in you."

Sam gasped and groaned, panted in his breaths as he opened passion glazed eyes and looked at Dean. Licking his lips he nodded, "M'kay, yeah..." he drew in a ragged breath, arching against Dean and thrusting his ass back against those probing fingers that made white sparks dance behind his eyes. "Yes, Oh God..." he groaned out the words, his cock aching, leaking precum between them, throbbing for release. 

Sam's hands slid up Dean's back to hold him tighter in his arms, before Sam moved his head, slanting his mouth over Dean's and kissing him hard, wild, fingers threading through the short silken strands of his hair. "God... want you..." he kissed him again, nipping at his lips, teeth knocking, "so much."

"Done." Dean let Sam plunder his mouth for as long as he could, before giving him a last, hard kiss and asking him to roll over onto his other side. His chest now pressed to Sam's back, Dean rubbed his cock along the cleft of Sam's ass, kissing his neck, whispering in his ear about all the ways he wanted... needed him. Then wrapping his arm around his lover's waist, Dean got up onto his knees, pulling Sam up so he was on in front of him, also on his knees.

Sliding his hands up and down Sam's sides, his chest, his abs, he kissed his neck and back some more. Loving how he felt in his arms, loving it so damned much. Sliding one hand down, he took Sam's hand and brought it over Sam's cock, showing him that he should pump himself. For a moment, he watched over Sam's shoulder, his cock twitching at the sight of Sam's fist moving over his own hard flesh.

Groaning, Dean suddenly put his hand on the middle of Sam's back and shoved him down, one arm around his waist making sure his ass was up in the air... exposed to him. He kissed along Sam's spine, licking and mumbling over his heated flesh as he lubed himself and aligned his cock with Sam's tight hole. "Hold on... hold on baby," he crooned as he started to push inside, squeezing his eyes shut at the explosion of sensations making him want to forget Sam was new at this... making him want to fuck him right there, no holds barred. 

On his hands and knees, Sam rocked, lifting on hand up again to grip his cock, pumping himself hard, low moans leaving him, his head tilted back, lips parted. Feeling Dean align the blunt tip of his cock with his hole, Sam moved, ground himself back. He would never have thought he would do it, never had thought about it before, and part of him was terrified of the idea, but he wanted, _needed_ this, needed Dean, so damn much, and he didn't care anymore how. "Please..." he moaned the word, before biting his lip, his fisted hand moving faster, pumping himself harder, his hips moving almost on their own, matching the movements of his fist.

The single word was all it took. Dean gripped Sam's hips, his fingers digging into his lover's flesh, sure to leave marks. In a single hard thrust, he buried his cock deep inside Sam, groaning as he was completely sheathed in his lover's heat. "Oh God... oh God baby... don't move... don't move so much," he begged, trying to keep still, to hold it together while Sam's body adjusted to his invasion.

Sam gasped as he threw his head forward, lips parted as he panted out his breaths, chest rising and falling hard with each one, his hand against the mattress gripped the sheets in a white knuckled grip, the hand on his cock stuttered for a moment before returning to the same speed and grip. Gritting his teeth, a deep shudder wracked Sam's frame before he slowly pulled his head up and swallowed hard. Starting to move his hips again, thrust himself into his fisted hand, he pressed back against Dean's cock in his ass, back arching as his head pulled up, falling back. "Oh sweet God..." he groaned.

The urge to thrust hard and deep swept over Dean, making him grip Sam tighter as he denied himself. "Angh... Sam, slow down," he ground out, trying his best to hold still, to fight the need to fuck, to prevent himself from pulling out and burying himself into Sam over and over, before he was ready. Taking a few labored breaths, he snapped, "don't move," and started to slowly move his hips back and forth, giving his aching cock such slight relief it was worse than not moving at all. A sheen of sweat covered his body, and a droplet fell from his forhead. He was gonna make this good for Sam... even if it killed him, his lover would not feel any pain.

Sam stilled, kneeling there on his hands and knees, biting his lip a soft whimper escaping him as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock smearing precum. He drew in a ragged breath and let it out in a low groan. "Feel... god, so full, so stretched... need you... I ache, throb for you, Dean." He bit his lip and tried again to move, smaller thrusts into his fisted hand, gently pushing back. "Please, baby... I... I want it, _need_ it."

"Oh God... oh God Sam, you make it so damned hard. To. Go. Slow," he grit out, between gentle thrusts. Fuck. He'd never had so much difficulty holding back. Where the hell was his control now that he needed it. Now that it counted more than anything? Out the fucking window, that's where. 

Sam gasped and groaned, thrusting back against Dean behind him as he fucked his own fist. Loud moans and groans leavig him at the sensations. _Fuck! Oh. God. Fuck.!_

Once again, he moved his hand to Sam's back, pressing down and making him go down to his elbows. Taking a few audible breaths, he started to move. He drew himself half way out of Sam, then thrust, impaling him. White hot sparks shot through Dean as Sam closed tight around him, squeezing him. "Oh God... so fucking tight Sam..." 

Sam gasped, gritting his teeth, "Ohgod... fuck baby..." a soft whimper sounded deep in his throat as he pumped himself harder, blocking out the small amount of pain. "So full, holy God, I can feel you so much... so full..."

Dean pulled out farther this time, almost all the way out and slammed back into Sam, skin slapping against skin, his balls colliding with Sam's. Holy ... gritting his teeth, Dean lost his battle for control. His hips started to snap forward, over and over, in uncontrolled motions as he gave in, took what he needed. Sam... hard and fast, each thrust so hard, he knew Sam would feel him for days. It wasn't how he wanted this to be, but it was how it _had_ do be. "Love how you feel... love... you," he crooned as he fucked him, replacing Sam's hand with his own, closing his fist around Sam and working his cock. 

Sam cried out as Dean started to slam into him, he grit his teeth, thrusting himself back against Dean, his hips down into the fist, first his own then Dean's pumping his aching cock. He gasped in his beaths over and over, sweat dotted his brow, his back arched as he clenched tigher around Dean, hands gripping handfuls of the sheets below them. "Deeeean!" he threw his head back, lips parted, "Ohgod, I love you, bro, I love you, fuck! Fuck! Oh God!"

Fucking with wild abandon... desperate for more... more of Sam, more of the press and slide of muscle against rippling muscle, needing... wanting to be a part of Sam in every way, "Yeah... yeah baby," he licked Sam's throat, sucked on it. His words... _bro_... they reverberated in Dean's mind. _This way bro. I gotcha bro. I can't believe you're my brother!_ He took a few breaths, tried to ignore the distracting echoes in his head. He fucked harder, trying to make the sounds go away, but they wouldn't.

He licked his lips, then nipped Sam's throat. "Kiss me," he demanded, forcing his tongue deep inside the wet heat of Sam's mouth the instant his lover turned his head and gave him access. Images started to assault his mind. Catching Sam as someone struck him... not someone but some _thing_. Himself, dropping to his knees, blood streaming from the side of his mouth, and Sam's hand reaching out to pull him up. _I gotcha bro._. "Sam?" 

Sam turned his head, eagerly accepting his brother's tongue into his mouth, tangling it with his own a low moan tearing from deep in his throat. _So good... so good..._

Squeezing his eyes shut, trying to push back those memories, Dean fought with them. But lost. And even with the knowledge, even understanding now everything his brother had tried to tell him, believing him, knowing how wrong this was, he kept fucking, kissing... because he couldn't help himself, he needed Sam that bad. 

As Dean broke their kissing, Sam hung his head, closing his eye tight as he rocked between Dean's fisted hand and his cock lodged deep in his ass, pressing, grinding, needing him so damn badly. Sam grit his teeth, a growled groan leaving him, as he thrust harder along with Dean.

Guilt wormed its way into Dean's stomach. "Sammy... Sam I remember now..." he licked his lips. "Can't stop... I remember, but can't... don't wanna... forgive me," he said, slamming into Sam harder, chasing the release he shouldn't need, and sure as hell didn't deserve. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry Sammy." 

Sam's eyes popped open. _Remembered?_ His mouth suddenly went dry, as he bit his lip. _Don't leave me, don't hate me, I'm sorry._ But, Dean wasn't pulling away in disgust, he wasn't saying how sick this was, wasn't kicking his ass for letting this happen. Sam's lips parted, as he threw his head back, slamming back against each of Dean's thrusts, his hips fucking his cock into his brother's hand. "Ohgod... no, Dean... don't... stop...." he grit his teeth as his head fell forward, breaths panting out hard.

He didn't know what to think... not that he was in any shape to think. He was being hit on all sides, by emotions, by fears, by questions, all... all of it eclipsed by his unbearable need to fuck... no to have his brother... and damn the consequences. His brother's 'don't stops' weren't helping any, were inflaming him further... fine... he'd let the chips fall where they may. If Sam was gonna hate him, if there was going to be awkwardness, ... whatever was gonna happen, would no matter what. They'd already done this much... might as well make the consequences worth it.

Closing his eyes against reality, Dean took. He took Sam's kisses, took them and tucked them away in his heart in case this was the last time. He took Sam's breaths, breathing in each time Sam exhaled. And he took Sam's virginity, fucking him, loving him, silently pleading with him to understand and to forgive. 

So close... so close... Each powerful thrust of Dean's hips had them moving an inch forward. "Gonna come," he whispered hotly in Sam's ear, fucking just a little harder, burying himself as deep as he could, wishing... hoping it wasn't the last time. "Sammy... now..." he said, gripping Sam's cock tighter, moving his fist faster... coaxing him to come with him. 

Sam's body tensed, arched, thrusting back hard and forward into his brother's fist. "Yeah, Ohgod, yeah, Dean... Fuck!" He grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes closed, head thrown back he turned it toward Dean, reaching up with one hand, he cupped the side of Dean's face, making him face him, kiss him. Tangling their tongues together, even outside of their mouths. A deep ragged cry broke from Sam's throat as his balls drew up painfully tight. In the next breath, he was coming hard and hot, dripping onto his brother's hand and the bed below them, their mouths crushed together swallowing up one another's moans and groans of pleasure, Dean's name muffled as it tore from Sam's throat.

Dean's cry of release mingled with Sam's. He kissed Sam for another moment, tasting him once again before he carefully pulled out and helped Sam to roll over onto his back. Grabbing handfuls of the dry parts of the silky sheets, he wiped him down, at first not looking directly into his eyes. "I don't know what to say. I'm not sure what you want to hear." He felt like he was negotiating a minefield, and one wrong move could cost him _everything._. 

Sam lay looking up at his brother in a half daze, letting Dean wipe him off without moving, just breathing, trying to catch his breath. He was sore and he was sated, but it was worth it, even if Dean was about to punch him, as boneless as he was feeling at the moment, he wasn't even sure it would hurt all that bad. Sam frowned slightly up at Dean as he spoke. _what I want to hear?_

Dean swallowed and started to wipe himself too, surprised but pleased that Sam wasn't pulling away. Maybe he'd tired him out that much. "If you... if you hated this... all of this, then I don't know how to make it up to you, Sammy. I know it was a big sacrifice," he nodded, trying to find the courage to be truthful. "I... the things I said, 'bout how I felt.. feel," he shook his head. "They weren't." 

Hazel eyes followed the motion of Dean's hands, watching as he cleaned himself up, but he still didn't respond, still lay silently, frowning. Sam licked his lips and drew in a deep shuddering breath, but that was as much noise as he made as he corner of his lips quirked slightly. 

Lifting his eyes, he met Sam's, flinching slightly with fear. "They weren't made up... or fake. I... Sam, since that Siren thing, I knew... I mean it made me face the truth, one I couldn't tell you. I took the deal with the genie to get away from you, so... so you'd never know." A muscle throbbed in his jaw. "You can hit me at will." 

Sam's smile fell as soon as Dean looked up at him. _Let him sweat it out a little, it WAS the brotherly thing to do after all._ He frowned slightly as he looked up at Dean and bit his lip before tearing his gaze away from Dean's face. 

Sam nodded, "Yeah," he said, his voice still too husky, still too deep. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Yeah, it was a big sacrifice. You're right," he made a show of looking put out, licked his lips as he reached up and ran the back of a finger down Dean's cheek, a slight smile pulling at his lips. "But, as long as next time I get to be on top, I think we're good," he said, tilting his head to the side, his smile making his dimples show. 

"Wha-- next time?" Dean blinked, then stared with wide open eyes, his heart racing as he tried to understand. "You... me..." he shook his head. "How come?" Okay, dumb question, he had meant 'how.' 

Sam frowned and chuckled softly, "How come?" Sam pressed his lips together, "Uh, okay, maybe you don't want to..." he shrugged a shoulder and turned his head toward the door for a moment. He would have been more worried, would have felt hurt, but this didn't seem like upset Dean or grossed out Dean, more like confused Dean and well, that couldn't be too horrible. Sam grinned and looked back, "I still kicked your ass at body shots." 

"I didn't say that I don't want..." He gave a short laugh, testing the waters, then a longer one, then he dropped down on the mattress next to Sam, his whole body shaking with his laughter. "Sam..." Licking his lips he turned. "You _know_ you always have to _let_ the customer kick your ass," he said, defending himself from any oncoming attack. 

Sam quirked a brow, "Uh-huh, sure. And uh," Sam glanced down toward Dean's crotch then back up at his face, " _all_ of you knew this little rule, huh?" he rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well, I could test that theory?" he smirked.

"Anytime," Dean agreed, leaned over and kissed him lightly, then looked into his face. "This is okay with you. Really?" 

Sam quirked a brow, "You know there were other ways I could have gotten you out of here. I could have taken up a collection... sold the Impala..." he chuckled and nodded, "yeah, it's okay. I wasn't so sure for a while and I tried to fight it, but..." he reached up and ran a hand through his hair as he lifted his head off the pillow for a moment. Nodding, he looked over at Dean, "You sure you... I mean, it was kind of sprung on ya at an awkward moment." He looked down, blushing slightly.

"I'm sure." Watching the heat steal over Sam's cheeks, Dean knew he'd never get tired of seeing him like this, in his bed, at his side... them against the world, and the rules be damned. "I love you. Don't know when everything changed exactly. Don't care. If its good with you... then God help anyone who wakes me from this dream," he said, lowering his mouth over Sam's and showing him what was the only thing, only person, he truly and deeply cared for.

Sam had started to smile only to have Dean kiss him, a low moan sounding deep in his throat as he wrapped his arms around his brother, kissing him back, giving as good as he got. When they parted, Sam smiled up at him, "Whadda ya say we get the hell outta here?" he suggested, glancing past Dean at the interior of the room, before looking back into his face, "I meant what I said before, it looks like Traci Lords designed your room." He made a face.

"MMmm," Dean chuckled. "Yeah... we'll leave. Right after your milkbath. Nothing gets your skin so soft..."

* * *

They left the casino with a small pile of cash. The genie who'd made the deal with him explained they had a code of honor, and all those released from servitude received the pay they were owed. Course the idiot could have been a little less factual as he went on and on about how many customers Dean had satisfied.

The walked out into the parking lot and the heat bouncing off the concrete told Dean they were somewhere in the desert. Seeing his car in a distance, he grinned, more than glad Sam hadn't hocked it for cash. But one thing was bothering him. "I never realized what a cheapskate you are." He waited for Sam to turn to look at him. "Eighteen dollars for a lap dance? Jesus Sam, I'm worth a LOT more than that."

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, reaching for the car door, "You're lucky you got that," he said, tugging open the passenger door and sliding inside. 

Sam waited until Dean got in the drivers seat to look over at him, "Think about it, Dean. A - I don't go to strip joints, B- I didn't have a lot of cash if I was gonna buy your ass outta there, and well..." he made a face, "You kinda scared me a little, when the hell did you get that _bendy_?" he shuddered. "Next time we gotta crawl into a hole, YOUR ASS is the one going down there if you're THAT damn bendy!"

"Weren't complaining so much when it was YOUR ASS I was bending over," he said smugly, grabbing his glasses and shoving them on. Switching the music on, he backed out and gunned it toward the exit. 

Sam looked over at him with a huff, "Selective memory, I guess..." he grumbled before sliding down in the seat and closing his eyes. "jerk."

"Bitch," he answered automatically, without even looking over at his brother, but unable to hide his happy grin.

THE END


End file.
